


Once Upon a Time in Lochdubh

by Wolfca



Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anyelle, Bellish - Freeform, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: Once Upon a Time characters in Hamish Macbeth’s world. Currently no magic or Enchanted Forest stuff - though may add at a later date





	1. Welcome to Lochdubh Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alisha_winchester_collins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/gifts), [ml101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/gifts).



Chapter 1  
Summer was beginning its slow fade into autumn. Leaves began changing colours and a chill wind came down from the highlands at night. The small village of Lochdubh was quiet as the local constable did his rounds. His westie, Jock, sat in the front passenger seat watching the scenery go by while his master, Hamish drove the white police land rover. He'd just come down from doing his weekly rounds from the hills after taking Jock for a little walk and working his way down into the village. He'd stop by the school and saw the new teacher, Mary Margret, and she seemed to be settling in nicely. As he drove past the waterfront he spotted a new fishing ship to the area and turned off to investigate. Parking up, Jock hopped down and followed Hamish as he walked along the docks to the ship called 'Jolly Roger'. It always made him laugh seeing the ship name.

"Killian!" Hamish yelled as he stood with one boot on the boot.

A young man stepped out, his dark hair combed to one side and always had a stubble beard.

"Aye mate." Killian replied wondering what he wanted.

"Just makin’ sure that’s only fish on ye boat." Hamish smirked at him.

Killian laughed at him though respected the constable. Hamish run the place with a difference to usual police. If he could find a way to not arrest you he would, even if it meant offering him something in return.

"Nothing to worry about mate. Though I might have fished up a bottle of whiskey out there." Killian replied to him leaning on the rigging.

"Have ye now. Just the one..." Hamish left it open.

"Ye got me. There were two." Killian replied holding up his hands in defeat.

"Sure ye telling the truth?" Hamish asked him.

Killian grinned at him getting his message.

"Aye just one, silly me. I'll just got at fetch it. Don't want any trouble." Killian replied as he turned to walk away.

Jock barked wagging his tail. Killian returned with the bottle and handed it over to Hamish as well as a well wrapped newspaper parcel.

"Freshly caught about half hour ago." Killian told him as he handed it over.

"Cheers, was wonderin’ whit to do for ma dinner." Hamish replied as he turned to leave docks, "Come on Jock."

Jock barked once more getting a pat from Killian before running after Hamish. Hamish opened the door and let Jock in before placing the bottle and parcel in the back and shutting the door behind him.

"Now that’s my dinner." Hamish warned Jock who just licked his muzzle.

Hamish sighed wondering if the dog only heard the word dinner. Starting the land rover, he headed further into the village and stopped outside the small library. He thought about leaving Jock in the car but since leaving the docks, Jock had been on his hind legs looking into the back of the jeep.

"She's gonna kill me." Hamish muttered aloud.

Jock just whined and tilted his head not quite sure what he was on about. Hamish waved for him to get out of the jeep. Jock just looked between him and the fish parcel.

"Out." Hamish said firmly and Jock hopped down.

Hamish tutted before grabbing the western book from his dash and shutting the door. He opened the door to the library and Jock happily jogged, knowing where he was going. Hamish followed in and saw the librarian hadn't noticed him. He silently placed the book on the counter and leant on the counter just watching her. She was about the same age as him with long curly chestnut hair, her skin was pale and her eyes were bright blue. Currently, her nose was buried in a book unawares that she was being watched. Just then Jock walked around the desk and barked.

The young girl jumped in fright and then spotted Hamish who was grinning like an idiot, his chin on his hands on the counter. The girl jumped again.

"Oh god! You two!" Belle yelped at them as she stood up hand on her heart.

Belle reached forward and slapped his shoulder in mock annoyance while Jock took the opportunity to jump into her seat. Belle gave him a look but patted him.

"You know that dogs aren't allowed in here Hamish." Belle scolded him as she reached for the book he was returning.

"It’s only Jock." Hamish defended him.

Jock make a noise and wagged his tail. Belle couldn't remain annoyed at them, especially Hamish with his boyish grin.

"Just this once." Belle warned him.

Hamish just laughed as he walked away to find another book muttering under his breath.

"Ye said that last time." Hamish muttered.

"What was that?" Belle asked as she couldn't help but drop her gaze from the back of his head down his back.

"Nothing dearie." Hamish replied louder.

Hamish was looking through the books as Belle couldn't help but watch the constable. After a few moments, Hamish walked over with a new book to read. Belle shock herself out of her thoughts and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear hoping she hadn't been caught eyeing him up. Hamish didn't say anything but had that grin on his face that said he had noticed her looking. Belle stamped the book and placed it on the counter. Hamish placed his hand on hers before she could pull it away.

"Listen, er, how about a drink tonight?" Hamish offered scratching the short hair at the nape of his neck with his free hand.

Belle chuckled nervously.

"Well that's a nice offer." Belle looked down shy as well.

"Dinnae worry about it." Hamish shock his head and let Belle's hand go.

Whistling for Jock, he turned to leave and opened the door for him, before he walked through he heard Belle call him.

"Hamish!" Belle yelled.

Hamish turned around forgetting the door as it swung close onto his face. Hamish went wide eyed as he pushed it back open and poked only his head through. Belle couldn't help but laugh at his expense.

"Aye Dearie?" Hamish asked chuckling.

"Tonight at the Stag." Belle confirmed.

"8?" Hamish asked.

"Sounds great." Belle nodded.

Hamish smiled and held a thumbs up before retreating back, knocking his chin on the door before disappearing again. Belle could only laugh before sitting back down and wondering what to wear tonight. She looked at the time at it was nearly time to lock up the library. Hamish got back in his jeep and was about to continue his round when the smell of fish was filling the jeep making him grimace.

"Think it’s time to head home aye Jock?" Hamish asked his companion.

Jock barked agreeing.

"I should really finish my rounds but I’m sure this village can handle itself for a moment." Hamish muttered as he drove back to the station.

Once at the station, he went straight to the kitchen and placed the fish into the freezer for later and the bottle of whiskey into a cupboard. Hamish grabbed a shower and got ready to head to the pub.


	2. Welcome to Lochdubh Part 2

Chapter 2  
Hamish got to the Stag Bar early and waited at the bar for Belle. He decided to wear his dark jeans, pale blue shirt and his black leather jacket. Belle came in shortly after and Hamish nearly fell off his barstool seeing her. She wore a blue dress just past her knee and a long brown woollen coat. Hamish hopped off his stool to meet her.

"Evenin’ Belle." Hamish greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Hamish." Belle smiled back.

"Can I get ya a drink?" Hamish offered as he walked over to a table with Belle.

"A glass of white wine please." Belle replied as she removed her coat.

Hamish grabbed her coat and draped it over the back of her chair. Then removed his own and over the chair opposite her. He went up to the bar and got Belle her drink and a glass of whiskey for himself, ignoring the looks of the pub owners Robin and Regina. He returned to the table and placed their drinks down before sitting. They both sat there silent, sipping at their drinks not sure what to say.

"Well, how was your day?" Hamish eventually asked.

"Pretty quiet actually." Belle replied, "Yourself?"

"Pretty quiet myself. Just did my rounds, took Jock for a walk." Hamish replied thinking his job must seem pretty boring with nothing going on.

"So do you see everyone in the village?" Belle asked curiously.

"Aye." Hamish replied as he took a swig from his whiskey.

"Must be nice to get out and about." Belle asked him as she stared at her glass.

Hamish could tell something was amiss there.

"Surely you must go for walks around here. To the hills or the along the coast." Hamish asked curious himself now.

Belle fiddled with the stem of her wine glass.

"I'd love to but I have to stay in the library all day." Belle replied seemly embarrassed that she hadn't seen the area as much as Hamish had.

"Weekends? Ye could come with me if you'd like." Hamish offered her.

Hamish loved going for walks into the hills with Jock, he wouldn't mind being with Belle either.

"That sounds lovely, but I wouldn't know what to bring." Belle replied excited but seemed worried as well.

"I can help with that." Hamish replied suddenly feeling like he didn't want to let this go.

Belle nodded as she drank some of her wine. They chatted for a while and then Hamish spotted his friends gathering at the bar looking over at him grinning like mad men. Both Regina and Robin were speaking to them no doubt twisting things during this innocent drink with Belle. They weren't going to let this down for a while. Belle looked at her watch.

"Oh I’d best be heading home. Got to be up early." Belle said to him.

"Think I should do the same. Get an early round in." Hamish agreed as they both stood.

Hamish's friends were watching them leave and he could hear them gossiping already. Without Belle noticing, Hamish stuck his middle up at them before heading out the door. It was dark except for street lights.

"Can I offer to walk you home?" Hamish asked her.

"Oh I’ll be fine, I’m not too far away from home." Belle replied pointing up the road.

"Be safer with a police officer beside ye, plus, I’m heading that way." Hamish grinned at her.

Belle nodded as they walked down the road, hands in pockets to keep out the autumn chill coming in.

"I was wonderin’, ye accent. Australia?" Hamish asked her as they walked.

"You are correct." Belle smiled at him.

"If you dinnae mind me askin’, why move here?" Hamish asked her.

Belle was quiet suddenly and Hamish kicked himself inwardly.

"It’s ok you don't have to answer everything I ask. I left my police uniform at home." Hamish tried to joke to lighten the mood once more.

"Sorry, maybe another time." Belle told him, a faint smile on her as she appreciated his joke.

Belle stopped outside a small cottage which overlooked the bay from the station.

"Another time then. Well I enjoyed tonight, have to do this again if you like." Hamish had hope in his voice.

He didn't have much luck with woman but he hoped this was different.

"Yes I’d like that." Belle nodded before biting her lower lip nervous.

Hamish noticed and was now stuck with what to do next.

"Right well I’d best be heading home. Station is only across the water." Hamish told her pointing out the building.

"Ok, I’ll see you soon then Hamish." Belle nodded, nerves getting the better of her.

Hamish nodded and started walking away. After a short distance he looked back and saw Belle was still stood there watching him. She seemed to jump and scrambled into her house at being caught. Hamish turned and laughed to himself. He got back to the station to find Jock fast asleep on the couch. He petted him before heading to bed, tomorrow was a new day.


	3. Welcome to Lochdubh Part 3

Chapter 3  
Belle and Hamish met quite regularly for drinks, slowly getting to know each other. The whole village could see they were both attracted to one another, it was just a waiting game for when they would make a move. They were in the Stag Bar, sitting at what was becoming their usual table, when first they met they were across from each other, now they were next to each other in the booth, backs to the window.

It seemed most people were pairing up in Lochdubh. Killian was trying to impress the new girl, Emma, who arrived in the village with her young son, Henry. Mary Margret the teacher was reportedly seeing the shop owner David. However, everyone was more interested in the development between their local constable and the village librarian. Rain pelted down outside and Belle was thinking it was time to leave. Hamish followed her out. Seeing the rain, he lifted his leather jacket over his head and offered Belle to hide underneath too. Belle tucked herself under his outstretched arm as they walked towards her home. The rain got harder and they took shelter under a tree, both giggling. Belle had wrapped an arm around the constable’s waist while they were walking for balance and now under the tree, Hamish had lowered his arm down over her shoulders.

Their giggling had left them slightly breathless as they looked at one another. Hamish tilted his head slightly to her and stopped to see what she would do. Belle had also moved closer to him as they slowly got closer till their lips were brushing. Hamish closed the gap properly as he kissed her lightly waiting for her to respond. His heart leapt for the highlands as he pushed in more, both arms now wrapped around his waist, parting her lips slightly, giving his tongue entrance. Hamish gladly accepted and deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth before parting for much needed air.

Belle had gripped his waist tighter, she felt she would fall over after that kiss. She slowly opened her eyes to look into his. His arm from around her shoulders cupped her cheek and tilted her back for another deep kiss. Belle reached up with one hand to touch the back of his neck, her fingers stroking the soft short dark hair. When they broke the kiss they knew things had changed between them.

"Belle, come back to mine." Hamish offered as he searched her eyes for something.

Belle nodded and he smiled as he grabbed her hand and ignoring the rain they headed to his place. They were soaked by the time they had gotten to the station, Hamish let Belle in first before shutting the door behind them. Belle was shivering and Hamish offered to hang her coat up.

"Here I’ll put the kettle on and start the fire." Hamish told her as he found a clean towel and handed it to her to help her dry off.

While the kettle was boiling, Belle couldn't help but find a couple of mugs and try to find where in the kitchen the tea and sugar was. Hamish had gotten the fire in the lounge going and returned just as the kettle boiled. Belle hadn't noticed he was behind her.

"Top cupboard." Hamish told her knowing she was looking for the tea.

Belle yelped in surprise and knocked one of the mugs to the floor. Hamish was amazed it hadn't shattered as Belle bent down to pick it up.

"Oh I’m sorry Hamish, I broke the mug." Belle looked upset and about ready to leave.

"Its fine really, only chipped." Hamish reassured her as he took the mug from her hands and placed it on the side.

Belle smiled as she nervously tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Go sit in front of the fire, I’ll bring these through." Hamish told her as he pointed the way through.

Belle headed off after telling him no sugar in her tea. Hamish got them both made and walked into the lounge feeling the fire had warmed the room already, he closed the door to keep the heat in, noticing Jock had taken over the single seat next to the fire. Hamish placed her mug down first and then his now chipped mug.

"Oh you don't have to use that mug Hamish." Belle said as she spotted the mug.

"Its fine, I like it." Hamish reassured her.

He left the room and returned with thick blankets for them both. Belle stayed next to fire while Hamish sat on the couch with the blanket over him. They sat in silence for a while, Hamish noticed she was shivering still.

"You still cold?" He asked Belle.

"My clothes are soaked through. Think you had the smarter jacket." Belle chuckled as she took a sip of her tea and held the blankets closer.

"Sorry only thing I could offer you is one of my shirts" Hamish offered her trying to ignore the image of seeing Belle in one of his shirts.

Belle chuckled but had a look in her eye that said she had the same image in her head.

"And I could throw in for extra bonus, a cuddle on this couch with me and both blankets." Hamish grinned trying his luck.

Belle considered it for a moment when she shivered again and nodded. Hamish chuckled as he stood up and motioned for her to get on the couch while he went to grab a shirt. He returned and offered the garment and turned away. Their relationship had only just gone a step further and he didn't want to blow it. Belle stripped off carefully before putting on the large white shirt. She wrapped herself under the double blanket before telling him to turn around. Hamish smiled at the sight and asked if he could join her under the blankets. It took some working between them to both fit lengthways under the blanket, Belle having to half lay on top of Hamish.

The fire crackled and popped as they lay there, warmth returning to them along with kisses. They didn't know how long they had been cuddling, chatting and kissing until the fire had died down. The warmth from the fire and themselves had them in a haze and neither moved as they fell asleep.


	4. Welcome to Lochdubh Part 4

Chapter 4  
In the morning, Hamish awoke first seeing Belle sound asleep on his chest, one of her slender legs was between his. Realising it was Saturday he knew he didn't need to get up too soon and she didn't need to get up either. He was content to just lay there...

"Hamish." A man whispered from across the room.

Hamish blinked confused as he looked across and saw his friend TV John. Hamish looked between him and Belle.

"Nothing happened." Hamish told him.

"I dinnae say anything." John replied.

"You were thinking it." Hamish replied before looming down and seeing Belle was still asleep.

"Could have warned me before I walked in you had a half-naked girl with you." John continued to defend himself.

"I dinnae know you were here." Hamish replied annoyed.

Belle stirred then, stretching put along his body, still too sleepy to notice the elder gentleman across the room.

"I'll leave you two alone. Come along Jock." John told them.

Belle had jumped, she had been just about to kiss Hamish's neck when John spoke. Hamish chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Morning dearie." Hamish whispered as he held her to him.

"Morning." Belle was still a little in shock and being caught this way.

Hamish trailed kisses from her forehead down to her nose and then her lips. His arm that had been holding her to his side was drawing patterns on her skin. They could hear the kettle whistling stopping them for a moment.

"Breakfast?" Hamish offered.

"Sounds lovely." Belle replied as they both sat up.

Belle didn't want to get out of Hamish's shirt but she didn't fancy walking around the place in just his shirt either.

"One moment I might have a pair of trousers you could borrow too. At least until I can get you home." Hamish smiled thinking his police white shirt looked good on her.

Hamish rummaged through his drawers until he found a pair of grey drawstring jogging trousers. He walked back through to where Belle was and handed them to her.

"We don't have much in the way of breakfast. Toast or some eggs and sausages at the moment." Hamish told her a bit sheepish.

It was nothing new that Hamish didn't really keep much in his fridges. If it wasn't for John, he would probably forget to feed Jock as well.

"Toast will be fine." Belle chuckled.

Belle got changed and headed into the kitchen where Hamish and John were getting breakfast ready. Hamish had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he was filling the toaster. John was making tea. Hamish turned around to see Belle, taking the cigarette from his mouth to blow out some smoke.

"Have a seat Belle, it won't take long." Hamish said as he took another drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out.

Belle sat down as John put a mug of tea in front of her. John went to make Hamish's tea.

"Hang on this is my mug." Hamish said as he handed him the chipped mug.

"Hamish its chipped." John pointed out.

"Aye, but its fine." Hamish replied winking at Belle.

The toaster popped and he winced a bit as he grabbed the hot bread to place into a rack and placed it in the middle of the table before placing some more in.

"Help yourself lassie." John told her as he read the paper.

Belle grabbed a couple of slices, spreading butter and jam on them. Once the toaster popped again, Hamish and John tucked in themselves. The phone rang and Hamish went to answer it leaving Belle with John. They were silent for a few moments before John broke the silence.

"So how long have you two been together?" John asked never taking his eyes of his paper.

Belle blushed then not sure what to say. Thankfully Hamish returned then.

"Got a call to head over to the docks. I can give you a lift back if you like Belle." Hamish offered as he grabbed another slice of toast while trying to find his uniform.

"Thanks Hamish." Belle replied finishing her breakfast, "Thank you for breakfast."

"Oh your welcome any time." John smiled at her.

TV John was just happy to see Hamish smiling and hoped Belle was the one for Hamish. Hamish sighed realising all his uniform was in the wash except his police black jumper. Throwing it over his blue shirt he had changed into he figured it wouldn't matter if he was in full kit or not. Belle had picked up her still damp clothes from last night and followed Hamish to his jeep.

"Sleep okay?" Hamish asked her hoping last night wasn't too much of a rush forward.

"Yeah fine. Didn't expect to fall asleep really." Belle chuckled nervously.

Hamish smiled too as he stopped outside her place. She climbed out and dug her keys from the bag.

"Belle how about dinner sometime." Hamish asked her.

"I'd like that." Belle replied cheerful.

"Great. Let me know what’s good for you." Hamish told her.

Hamish went to pull away.

"Hamish!" Belle shouted after him.

The jeep braked hard and slowly rolled back down to her. Belle ran around to his side of the jeep and stop on tip toes to reach him for a kiss.

"Thanks again for last night and this morning." Belle grinned at him.

Hamish nodded slightly caught off guard by her kiss, stalling the jeep before driving off red in the face at embarrassment. Hamish picked his way down to the docks and headed for Killian's ship. He found Killian drunk and slurring out a shanty on his back on the deck of his boat.

"Good night then?" Hamish called to him.

Killian just held a thumbs up before continuing his singing.

"You got two choices, be quiet and head into your own bedroom until you're sober or I lock up in a cell." Hamish offered him.

"Steady on now mate. I'm not harming anyone." Killian slurred but waking up.

"Some people have complained you have woken them up, me included." Hamish told him not really meaning to say to last part but it slipped out.

This made Killian wake as he sat up to look up at him.

"Oh aye, the young miss Belle and you snogging under the tree last night." Killian taunted him.

"How the bloody hell did you know that?" Hamish asked slightly annoyed.

"Well Mary Margret and David spotted you as they headed home, they headed back to the Stag to tell Regina..." Killian began.

"... And she told everyone in the pub." Hamish finished.

"Aye." Killian laughed seeing Hamish look flustered at what else the village was going to be saying.

The village was like Chinese whispers. First one says one thing then it changes from person to person but no one getting the facts right.

"Look just get inside and shut up." Hamish told him as he moved to come aboard the ship.

"Oi no one steps aboard the Jolly Roger without my say." Killian protested.

"And I’m the law now get in or I’ll arrest you." Hamish threatened lightly.

"With handcuffs?" Killian asked smirking.

"Aye." Hamish replied missing his smirk.

"Oh sweet, just leave them on the side with the key I can use them later." Killian laughed.

That was it, Hamish just threw his hands up in disgust and left the man where he was. If he got another complaint, he would come back to arrest him. Hopping back in his land rover, Hamish headed to the shop to get something for his lunch before heading back home. Once home, the weekend went by slowly with no calls.


	5. Halloween '16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Special

Chapter 5  
It was Halloween in Lochdubh and the whole village had been turned into an undead village for the night. Kids were all getting dressed up ready to fill bags or buckets with treats. Belle was getting set up in the library, turning it into a spooky castle library. Cobwebs covered the shelves and suits of armour were tucked away in corners. She found an old ticking clock and a gold covered 3 candle candelabra and placed them on a table. Hamish sneaked in behind her, a beastly mask covering his face. Tapping her sides and giving a fake roar he started laughing as Belle screamed and leapt in the air. She turned around to see him and knew it was him.

"I see the beast can't stay away." Belle taunted him.

"I'll follow you wherever you go princess." Hamish replied, his voice slightly muffled by his mask.

Belle curtseyed and Hamish gave a flourishing bow.

"Take off the beast." Belle asked him as she stepped closer.

"Oh but I cannae do that. Only true loves kiss can send the beast away." Hamish was playing.

Belle should have known he would at this time of year, he was a big kid himself. Sighing she went to approach him, a young boy ran in, Hamish knew him from the caravan site.

"Bang bang your dead beast!" He screamed before running out.

Hamish played getting shot and slowly fell to the floor. Belle went over to him and knelt down beside him, if he wanted to play then she would indulge him this once.

"Oh no my prince has been shot. I must save him." Belle continued playing as she held him in her lap.

Hamish just grinned but she couldn't see through the mask. Belle kissed the beast masks lips and Hamish took the mask off completely afterwards, some of his hair was sticking up in odd places but she didn't care as she gave him a proper kiss this time. They both cracked up laughing over it all. They stood up and Hamish gave her another kiss.

"So what are you going as tonight?" Hamish asked her.

"Not sure, haven’t got anything. You?" Belle replied.

"Werewolf police officer." Hamish replied grinning holding up his wolf mask.

Belle raised an eyebrow a few naughty thoughts in her head that she would never share with him, not when he's in this playful of a mood.

"We have to find you something, especially if you are working tonight. I might have a spare police uniform you can borrow." Hamish waggled his eyebrows at that.

Belle playful slapped him at that. Yes, the whole village knew they were dating but both going as police officers at a Halloween party seemed a little too much. 

"I'll think about it." Belle replied.

"I'll even throw in a set of handcuffs for your costume." Hamish joked.

"Don't give me ideas." Belle replied a little surprised she had said that out loud.

Hamish was grinning like a boy at that and couldn't help put pull his own handcuffs out, jangling them.

"Get out of here." Belle laughed not wanting to pursue this line of play just yet.

Hamish let out a wolf howl before leaving.

It was a couple of hours later when the village party kicked off. Kids in sort of guises, in groups walked from door to door, knocking and getting their bags filled. The library was host to a spooky book story reading by Mary Margret. Belle was there keeping an eye on things. She had decided not to go for Hamish idea but found a dress in her wardrobe that made her look like a princess. Belle was in her library that looked like a castle right now. All she was missing was her prince. The kids were leaving before all screaming and running inside. Belle was about to grab the phone and phone Hamish when she saw him in his police werewolf costume enter the library looking scary for the kids. Even furry claws gloves. Jock was beside in a cape and wearing devil horns. 

"Grr I’m going to arrest you then eat you." Hamish growled at the kids.

Jock gave a bark.

The kids were feigning scared.

"Oh no! Who will stop this beast!" Mary Margret called out.

Belle just chuckled as she was in a corner and he hadn't seen her. Belle snuck up behind him and poked his side. Hamish screamed, jumped and ran to the other side of the room. The kids all laughed, one even handed Belle a toy dagger. She held the dagger in front of her.

"Now here me monster! You will do as I command!" Belle shouted at him.

Hamish was on his knees whimpering like a dog would.

"Please princess, I’ll do anything, anything for you." Hamish played.

The kids were enjoying this.

"What shall we have him do?" Belle asked them.

Hamish was a bit worried, kids scared him at times... Or was it the thought of his own that scared him.

"Make him beg." One called out.

"Kill him." Another screamed.

"You have it all wrong. He's a beast and he needs a beauty to kiss him to turn him back into a prince." A young girl called out.

Most of the boys screamed an 'eww' at that. Belle just chuckled as she walked up to him and kissed him anyway. Hamish pretended he was in pain as he stood up and disappeared behind a bookcase out of sight and made all sorts of pained noises. Belle could see he pulled his mask and wolf gloves off and dropped them on the floor before stepping back into the light.

"Princess you saved me!" Hamish exclaimed as he hugged Belle.

The kids cheered and went to leave, the young boy got his toy dagger back and headed out. Mary Margret laughed at them.

"Thanks you two for that." Mary thanked before leaving.

"I didn't plan this." Hamish spoke quietly to Belle.

"Hush just stand there and look pretty." Belle told him.

Hamish grinned from ear to ear. The Stag was putting on a do for the adults later. Hamish and Belle went to leave, but first he dressed back up again. Jock followed them as they walked down the road to the bar. Once inside it had been turned into a medieval tavern. The adults who didn't have children were already there. Regina was dressed up as a dark evil queen, Robin went as an archer, he figured his name was Robin Hood so why not. Killian was there as a pirate, his girlfriend, Emma Swan was in a pirate princess outfit as well. David was as a prince and he was waiting for Mary to come down. Regina had a game by the bar, bobbing apples, if you could find the red apple then you got free drinks for the night. Everyone tried but only got the green. Hamish hadn't had a go so Belle egged him up. Hamish stepped up and took off his mask and plunged his head into the water. When he came back up he came up he had the red apple in his mouth. Everyone cheered and he was surprised he had won. He sat down with Belle, towelling his face dry they enjoyed the music for a bit before Hamish whispered in Belle's ear.

"Want to head back to mine for a private party?" Hamish asked her.

Belle nodded and the pair slipped away, Jock in tow. As they got to the door the music changed and it was a song from a kid’s film. Belle recognised it as 'A tale as old as time' from Beauty and the Beast. Lachie Jr apologised for it being in the mix but couldn't seem to stop it. Hamish just smiled and offered Belle his hand as they stood in the street dancing away to the tune for a bit before giggling and head to the station. Belle had enjoyed the evening, then she heard metal jangle.

"Oh and don't think I dinnae catch that look in your eye when I brought these up Princess Belle." Hamish toyed.

Belle only laughed as she ran down the road towards the station being chased by a beastly policeman.


	6. The Big Freeze Part 1

Belle was sat in the library feeling a little nervous. She was supposed to be meeting Hamish for dinner later that night but he had a police visit the next morning so asked to change it to lunch so he can catch up on paperwork. Belle agreed even her mind was going haywire thinking now she had less time to get ready. She was wearing a black blouse with a few red roses around the shoulders, along with black trousers and high heel boots she hoped she looked ok. Looking at the clock she saw she less than an hour until he came to pick her up. Her stomach was doing butterflies and she didn't understand why, she was ok for drinks, even going back to his place and kissing him, even spending the night with him, yet this was throwing her off. 

Hamish was sat in his land rover on the edge of the village. He was also nervous about this. He knew it was daft but he was really settling on the idea of making this work. Looking at the time he knew he didn't have time to change out of his uniform and wondered what to do to make a nice impression. He took off his police jacket and tossed it into the back along with his jumper. He just hoped that his white shirt and black trousers would be smart enough for her. Taking a deep breath, he started up the vehicle and headed into the village. 

Hamish walked Belle from the library down to the pub. Robin was behind the bar and let them pick a table as he brought over menus and took their drinks order. Being they were both working after this, they decided on tea. It was quiet in the Stag, allowing them to both enjoy their meal in relative peace. If peace meant no one talking but having both Regina and Robin watching them every now and then. Afterwards the pair walked back to the library.

"Thanks for the lunch Hamish." Belle praised him.

"Anytime." Hamish replied hoping he wasn't blushing too much.

"I'll see you later?" Belle asked him.

"I might be a bit busy with paperwork but my door is always open." Hamish replied to her smiling.

Hamish had been trying to put off this visit from DI Bruce for as long as possible. Belle nodded and leaned up to him to kiss his lips. Hamish smiled at her kissing her back. He could have stayed there for ages but they both had work. A cough from behind them broke them as they turned to see Mary Margret with a group of school kids giggling at them.

"Right yes, I’d best get back to the books." Belle blushed as she stepped back from Hamish to head to the library.

Hamish just nodded not finding his words. Mary Margret just gave him a knowing smile as the children followed behind singing about both Hamish and Belle kissing in a tree. Hamish just smiled at the children as they skipped past. Once they had disappeared into the building he took a deep breath and looked around hoping no one had seen this. Seeing no one he turned to face his parked police vehicle and took a couple of steps before breaking into a run and clambered inside and drove away to the station.

Later in the evening he was sat at his desk sorting out paperwork. In fact, the whole room looked like a paper snowstorm had gone off in the station. He was too engrossed in his paperwork to notice TV John entering the room.

"Tea Hamish." John let him know, about to set down the chipped mug he insisted he use.

Hamish practically jumped in his seat, sending the chair backwards along with him till both were on their backs.

"Ow!" Hamish muttered from the floor.

"Oh don't be an egit. Get up." John told him not in the mood for his childish behaviour.

Hamish did but could tell something was up with his old friend.

"What’s up John?" Hamish as him as he stood his chair back up.

"It’s nothing Hamish." John replied as he placed his mug of tea down and walked out.

Hamish went to follow but he heard a knock on the door. He went over and opened it to find Belle there.

"Belle, hey, come in." Hamish offered her.

Belle did and saw John looking to leave.

"Evening John." Belle greeted him.

"Evening miss." John smiled at her.

Belle stood aside to let him pass.

"Oh Hamish, don't forget DI Bruce is here in the morning." John reminded him.

"Thanks John, see you tomorrow." Hamish replied knowing what he was getting at.

Hamish shut the door and led Belle through to his office.

"Sorry about the mess. Paperwork." Hamish told her as he picked up another pile of papers to clear a space on a chair.

"Wow I didn't know you had this much to do." Belle told him as she took in the amount around the room.

"Back log. Drink?" Hamish offered her.

"Oh I won't stay, you are really busy and I didn't realise this much." Belle told him looking to leave.

"No please stay. I've been at this since lunchtime, I need a break." Hamish told her.

"Ok then for a little while." Belle agreed as she took her coat off and hung it up.

Hamish was glad as he went and made her a mug of tea. He handed it to her and she followed him out of the office and out a back door. He sat on one of the two chairs, his mug sitting on a tree stump acting as a table. Jock followed them out as went around the garden area. Belle sat down next to Hamish. It was dark out, and out the back here it seemed even darker. Belle would have been afraid if it wasn't for the fact she knew who she was in company with. Hamish had lit a cigarette and took a couple of drags from it as if to blow out some of his stress from paperwork.

"I could help with your paperwork tonight if you'd like." Belle offered.

"Its fine, I wouldn't want to bore you." Hamish replied as he sat back. 

"Hamish, I spend my day surrounded by books. Seeing lots of paper is no different." Belle argued with him playfully.

Hamish seemed to consider it.

"Besides, it means spending some time with you." Belle gave her final offer to him.

"Deal." Hamish agreed.

Hamish enjoyed her company a lot. If fact Hamish found himself thinking about her most of the day. They retreated back into the warmth and Belle made a fresh brew as Hamish got back to working with the papers into order. Between them they started sorting the files into date order. Occasionally Belle would lean over his shoulder with his missing date page, a kiss to his neck before looking round the room for another page. It was driving Hamish mad as the kisses were so light and ghost like they sent a shiver down his spine. This paperwork would never get done if she kept this up.

It was an hour later and Belle was handing him the last piece and as she leaned over his shoulder to ghost his neck again, Hamish just couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and grabbed Belle and pulled her to him and kissed her with a frenzy. Paperwork was sorted, yes it was late but he didn't care.

"You have been driving me mad all night with those kisses." Hamish told her as he broke the kisses for air.

Belle gave him a devilish grin as she leaned in to him against his ear.

"What you going to do about it?" Belle flirted with him.

Hamish was hoping he read her right.

"Don't tease, I might take that wrong." Hamish replied as he dropped his own kisses on her neck.

Belle just hummed against his touch before pulling away. Looking behind her she spied his bedroom. Hamish saw where she was looking as she bit her lower lip. Hamish gave her a sweet smile before taking her hand and pulling her towards his bed.


	7. The Big Freeze Part 2

During the night, after John had left the station house, he made his way over to Mary Margret's cottage. John felt like he was being followed but couldn't see who it was. He knocked on the door and Mary Margret led him inside to her living room. Outside, David had pressed his back to the wall and poked his head carefully round to look inside. He could see the back of Mary's head and TV John sat across from her. David could hear John talking, he seemed to be staring at Mary.

"I love..." John began.

"Who do you love John?" Mary prompted him.

"... You." John finished.

David pulled back from the window, angry and betrayed.

"I knew it." David seethed before walking away into the night.

In the morning, the police station was quiet. Hamish has lying flat on his stomach, blissful to stay where he was in bed. His right arm was curled up under the pillow his head was resting on, looking away from the other occupant of the bed. Belle was snuggled into his side, kissing his shoulder while her fingertips traced the lizard tattoo on his upper arm. Hamish sighed in content, he could do this for the rest of his life. That is until his alarm rang out startling Belle and himself. He slammed his palm down on it, silencing it. He could get 5 more minutes surely. Belle was now disturbed from her contentment which only made Hamish wish he didn't need an alarm clock.

Jock came running in and jumped onto the bed, ignoring Belle as he stood on Hamish's back and yapped into his ear. Hamish tried to swat him away but it only made Jock jump around on his back and yap more.

"Alright I’m up." Hamish called to the westie.

Jock sat down, his head tilted slightly as if considering it before standing up and barking into his ear once more. Hamish rolled over hoping to catch him, but Jock was much smarter. He jumped off his back, over Belle where he flopped onto his back, legs in the air as he twisted about in some sort of happy dance. When Jock finally stopped, he sneezed before looking up at Belle like a puppy. Hamish shock his head; his dog was smarter than he was and had learned early on he could get away with anything by running to Belle and giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Jock is right. You have that DI Bruce turning up today." Belle told him as she climbed over him, placing a small kiss between his shoulders.

Belle got freshened up and changed and put the kettle on before walking back through to find Hamish still lying in bed.

"Get up constable!" Belle called to him.

Hamish just groaned before burying his head further into his pillow. Belle just shook her head and reached over and grabbed his pillows and pulled them out from under him. Hamish whined before sitting up enough and reached across to grab the pillows she slept on and tucked himself back down again. 

"Oh, no you're not." Belle warned him.

She caught him smile as he clutched the pillows tighter. It took all of Belle's strength to wrestle them out from under him and threw them across the room with the other two. Hamish grumbled as he retreated under the duvet now. Jock joined her side.

"Come on Jock." Belle nodded towards the bed.

Jock barked once before running forward and grabbing the bottom corner of the duvet while Belle grabbed the top and together they pulled the duvet off the sleeping constable. Hamish tried to keep the cover on him but ended up being pulled off the bed as well. Jock shock his corner in victory before grabbing it again and running out the room, not caring what got knocked over as he grabbed the prized duvet through the station. Belle was in tears of laughter, the doorframe holding her up as Hamish was now fully awake, screaming and swearing as he stormed around getting himself decent. Hamish had retrieved his duvet and roughly rolled it up and walked past Belle to throw it into his bed before standing in front of Belle, breathing heavy from his rant.

He was stood in his black trousers, a white t-shirt under his unbuttoned white work shirt, his hair was still slightly a mess. They both stared at one another for a while before Hamish just pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips. As he broke the sudden kiss he pulled her lower lip into his mouth and gently bit down and tugged her towards him before letting go of her lip. Belle was now breathless and Hamish was the one smiling. Belle wanted more but Hamish just had a cheeky grin on his face as he turned on his heel and walked through to the kitchen.

"Don't forget you have a library to open." Hamish called through the house as he grabbed a bowl of cereal.

Belle blinked a few times before clearing her throat and now wasn't sure if she should leave or try to convince him the bed was better and stuff his boss coming over. She walked through to the kitchen still dazed making Hamish smile round a spoonful of cereal. 

"You ok sweetheart? Can I help you with anything?" Hamish joked at her.

Belle just looked at him.

"You cheeky devil. How am I going to get through the day now?" Belle asked him.

"I promise tae make it up tae you once Bruce leaves." Hamish gave her an honest smile.

"You'd better." Belle warned as she spied his police flat cap on the side.

Picking it up she placed it on her head and walked out with it. Hamish just groaned, the image seared into his mind. He was only broken out of it as he heard a crash from the living room. He rushed in to see the neat pile of paperwork they had worked on last night had finally fallen over from Jock dragging the duvet through, undoing all their work. Looking up at the clock he saw the time and knew Bruce would be here in 15 minutes.

"Shite!" Hamish yelled before frantically starting the clear up of paperwork.

He picked up the files and was carrying armfuls through to the next room and dumping them into a file cabinet hoping his boss didn't check. TV John walked in through the door as he picked up another armful.

"You forget about Bruce? The place is a mess.” Hamish said to his friend, clearly in a panic.

“I’m sorry Hamish, the chain came off my bike.” John replied to him his fingers twiddling with the shark fob on his keys.

Hamish dumped another load of paperwork into the filing cabinet, slamming it shut.

“And Jock needs feeding.” Hamish called to him as he passed John to find something else that needs sorting before Bruce arrives.

“Come on, Jock.” John calls.

Jock barks and trots off and sits by his bowl. Hamish is carrying through a big noticeboard while John grabs a can of dog food from the cabinet. John waits for Hamish to put the board down before speaking to him.

“Hamish, can I talk to you?” John asks him as he stares at the can.

“Can it no’ wait till we get rid of Bruce?” Hamish is flustered.

John sets the can of dog food down.

“I had a warning.” John speaks slow.

“Aye, aye.” Hamish replies waiting for him to continue but not really interested as he does up the buttons of his shirt.

“No, I’m serious,” John looks down at the floor and takes a deep breath before looking back up to Hamish and taking a step towards him, “A vision. Aye, you’re in it. Me, I’m in it.”

Hamish now looks at John.

“And I’m suffocating. Drowning. I don’t know, Hamish. It doesn’t look good.” John finishes

Hamish scoffs, clearly not taking this serious.

“Funnily enough, I’ve had a vision. In my vision, Bruce arrives. Bruce arrives, we’re in a mess. That disnae look good.” Hamish tells him before walking away looking for his dress blue jacket.

John is left standing there feeling like a fool and even more scared of what’s to come. Out on the country roads racing towards the village is two black Ford Escorts. They drive round a bend and past two men fixing a fence. The first man was the younger and probably the son to the older man holding the post, their backs to the road.

“Unmarked police.” The son said to his father, his eyes never left the job of undoing the old broken wires.

“Aye.” Replied his father staring into the hills ahead of him.

The Fords carried on, speeding through the village of Lochdubh making anyone walking by look twice at them. The tide hadn’t fully gone out beside the police station so the road was still partially covered that went across the edge of the small bay. There was another road right next to it, high enough to be clear of the high tide water’s when it came in but the Fords took the lower road. A man was walking along the slightly higher road as the Fords raced past sending up two waves of water drenching him. He raised his walking cane at them and swore loudly at them but they didn’t stop. Hamish poked his head round and looked out the window and saw the two Fords park outside as he did up his belt round his best uniform. John also peered round and saw DI Bruce and his assistant DS Cronk step out of one vehicle, while two other officers stepped out of the other and headed to the boot of the car. Hamish and John retreated further into the station and waited for the inevitable knock of doom announcing Bruce was at the door.


	8. The Big Freeze Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr blog at wolfca-lochdubh.tumblr.com for sneak peeks, updates and trailers. Or search the tag: Once Upon a Time in Lochdubh

Macbeth was stood in the small office that served as his living room, arms folded, unimpressed. John was stood behind him, worried about what was happening. DI Bruce was stood in front of Hamish, his back half towards the younger officer as he watched DS Cronk work. With a few taps of keys, the new computer booted to life with Cronk looking pleased with his handy work of setting it up.

"There is is, Macbeth, the latest. Can you no' just feel that processing power?" Bruce asked looking highly impressed with the machine.

Macbeth still didn't seem interested but gave a smile, just wanting his boss and his men to leave already.

"Yes, sir. Just waiting to be unleashed, eh?" Hamish replied.

"Oh, i'm putting one of these in every nick on my patch. Nae mair mountain o' paperwork. No, sir. Those days are gone. This is state-of-the-art technology." Bruce was very proud of technology.

John was rubbing his hand across his chin, he didn't like this one bit. Hamish was neutral.

"Ah it'll be a great help, sir, when the cases come flooding in." Hamish replied thinking how quiet his patch was.

Cronk tapped on a couple of keys.

"You can also be online to Inverness 24 hours a day. Its a very simple interface." Cronk seemed the most proud as if he had invented the computer.

Bruce pulled Hamish aside while Cronk finished setting up the programs.

"Cos you're not exactly up to scratch with your paperwork, you know? I gather we're still getting reports from you from September... 1993." Bruce was the one not impressed now.

Hamish gave a weak apologetic smile to his boss as he heard the phone ring.

"Oh, I, I did try and explain, sir, about the er typewriter problem." Hamish stuttered not looking at his boss.

John went to answer the phone.

"Lochdubh Police Station." John answered listening to the person on the other end.

Bruce turned back to Hamish, not sure about the man.

"Is your er, man John..." Bruce whispered to Hamish who frowned at him back, "Is he up to it?"

Hamish gave him a puzzled look.

"The administrations." Bruce clarified what he was implying.

"Oh, yes, sir. John keeps me in order, sir." Hamish replied, frowning at his boss.

John pulled the phone from his ear.

"Hamish..." John pointed the phone at him that he might want to hear.

Hamish put the phone down and quickly changed from his uniform dress jacket into his regular patrol jumper and jacket, yanking his tie off as well. Hamish was looking for his flat cap when he remembered that Belle had it. Not wanting to be caught without, he ran out the door and into his jeep and took off for the library. If Bruce had been looking out the window he'd think that Macbeth was responding to a call quickly and efficiently. Hamish drive round to the library and parked up and dove into the building. He wasn't sure if Belle knew he was coming or had been wearing his cap like a trophy for the past couple of hours.

"Ah Hamish, didn't know you were coming." Belle smiled at him.

Great how many people had seen her this morning wearing his cap and got the tongues waggling over what she had done to him to get a part of his police uniform.

"Hey sweetheart. Cannae stop, just had a call." Hamish told her.

He leaned over the desk to kiss her before pulling his cap off her head and placing it on his while she was distracted. He pulled back grinning at her but his grin faded when he heard several small giggles coming from behind him. Turning round slowly he saw at the back of the library was a small class of young children and Miss Blanchard. He gave them a smile and a little wave before bolting off, boots squeaking across the floor as he skidded to pull open the door, a little embarrassed at being caught. In fact he was glad he hadn't said or done anything more incriminating. Belle just smiled at the kids before burying her nose back into her own book and the reading lesson continued.

The drive up to the Major's wasn't too far away and he knew the route well. It brought back memories as he went to school with the Major's daughter. Hamish dated her a long time ago but they parted ways when she wanted to do publishing and he wanted to stay as a police officer. Hamish hadn't seen her since. Gravel crunched under tyres, parking his land rover beside the Major's own range rover. The Major's house was a decent sized mansion which overlooked a large green lawn. Hamish climbed out and was greeted by him and his maid, Mrs Meiklejohn. Hamish kept a grip on his cap as he followed the Major to inspect the first smashed glass door. The hole was about as big as his head.

"I suppose they put an arm through and unlocked the door. We tend to leave the key in the lock, I'm afraid." The Major explained looking down at the floor.

Hamish crouched down to inspect the the smashed pane on the opposite side to the door lock. Hamish wasn't stupid he knew what was going on but played along as he pushed his tongue against the side of his cheek in an attempt to stop himself from giving up the game.

"Uh-huh." Hamish mumbled over his tongue before opening the door and stepped through, his boots crunching on glass on the outside of the door.

Hamish walked through to the living room with the Major behind him. His hands were behind his back, holding the rim of his cap as he looked round the room before his eyes fixed on something that wasn't the broken glass cabinet that the Major was looking at.

"Irreplaceable, of course." The Major commented.

"But insured?" Hamish asked.

"Yes, yes, there is that consolation." Major replied, his hands in his pockets trying not to sound defeated.

Hamish licked his lips, nodding before looking away.

"Hamish, this gang that have been running amok all over the Highlands, as i understand it, erm..." Major began.

Hamish looked gave him a quizzed look.

"The mob." Hamish inquired.

"Yes, yes. You think it could have been them?" The Major asked.

Hamish blinked a couple of times before screwing up his face.

"No." Hamish shook his head, time to get to the bottom of this.

"Oh." The Major didn't know what Hamish was getting at.

Hamish walked over to the fireplace to what had caught his eye when he first walked into the room. On top of the fireplace were two large reared up silver horse statues.

"No, no, you see the Mob... Would have spotted these for a start. And er... Most burglars tend to break in from the outside." Hamish observed as he turned to face the Major.

"What do you mean?" The Major asked still playing clueless.

"Well, someone, i think it was you, broke the window from the inside. See, most of the glass has fallen on the outside. Plus you'd need arms, I'd say, at least four feet long, to be able to reach in from there." Hamish continued.

"Ah." The Major had been caught.

Hamish let out a sigh as he walked over to him. He knew him a long time and he didn't want to arrest him. The Major was taller was him.

"Financial difficulties, Major?" Hamish asked.

"Yes." The Major replied seeing no point in lying anymore. 

Behind them the door knocked. In walked his maid, Meiklejohn.

"Mr McIver just phoned. He said to say Bruce, is it, is on his way." Mrs Meiklejohn told him.

Hamish groaned before trying to think fast of how to keep the Major from being arrested for trying to falsify a crime.

"Well, you need to get rid of these for a start. We've got a lot of work to do to avoid you being arrested." Hamish told the Major pointing at him looking seriously. 

The Major got to work and removed the horse statues. When he returned he was wandering round the house looking for Hamish who suddenly popped out of a room with a meat tenderiser in his hand. The Major almost forgot that he did know his way round the place. They both headed for the front door where Mrs Meiklejohn was sweeping up the broken glass.

"I'll take that." Hamish asked as he held his hand out for the dustpan and brush in her hand.

She handed it over and was about to yell at him when he dumped the broken glass inside the door. The Major shut the door as Hamish signalled them to get back before leaning back slightly, biting his lower lip and swung the mallet hard enough to smash the glass pane next to the door handle.

"Right, Mrs Meiklejohn." Hamish spoke to her as he handed over the mallet and dustpan.

The Major rubbed a cloth on the door handle as Hamish turned to him.

"Ok, where'd you put the silver?" Hamish asked him.

"Er, stable block." Major replied hoping it was a good place to hide it.

"Good. Right, we'll get it later. We want the Inspector to find it ok." Hamish began.

"I've already telephoned the insurance." The Major told him.

"What?" Hamish wasn't happy as he pulled an annoyed face wondering how to change the plan.

They headed back through the house before Mrs Meiklejohn spoke to them.

"The cars are on their way. Will they all be wanting teas?" She asked Hamish.

"Er... Yeah. Right, we're ready. Let me do the talking." Hamish informed them.

"It's just that i like notice if there's to be a lot of teas." Mrs Meiklejohn sounded cross as she spoke to them men as they walked away.

She walked round the corner to find Hamish frozen, his hand in the air remembering something.

"The ice cream." Hamish remembered the detail missing.

The Major and his maid looked confused slightly.

"We didnae do the ice cream. Come on. Come on!" Hamish instructed as he began jogging back round the corner into the kitchen.

He opened the freezer and pulled out the two tubs of raspberry ripple ice cream. He could hear two cars pull up outside meaning he didn't have much time left as he frantically opened drawers trying to find spoons, the two tubs tucked under his arm and even through his uniform and jacket he could feel the cold. This was going to hurt.

"Spoons, spoons." Hamish spoke quickly hoping for a quick answer.

"Is it the best you want?" Meiklejohn asked him.

"I don't think it matters in this instance." The Major commented to her.

Hamish finally found spoons as pulled the lids off the tubs.

"I don't, as a rule, use best in the kitchen but since you're here, Major..." Meiklejohn began but got interrupted.

Hamish handed over a tub of ice cream and spoon to the Major as he grabbed the other.

"Eat!" Hamish ordered.

The two men began scoffing the ice cream as fast as they could, Hamish more quicker than the older man. Being tucked under his arm had softened it a little but Hamish could still feel the cold chill lance through him as he swallowed, hoping he didn't get brain freeze from this.

"I wouldn't eat all that at once if i were you. You'll make yourself sick." Meiklejohn told them both in disgust as she watched them both shovel spoonful after spoonful into their mouths.

A bell rang saying it was coming from the billiards room.

"There. Now, do you believe me?" Meiklejohn started, "That is the front door bell ringing and that thing says 'Billiard Room'."

Meiklejohn started walking for the front door. Hamish waved her to stop.

"Mrs Meiklejohn, wait a minute." Hamish mumbled round a mouthful of ice cream trying not to spill any down his uniform.

"We don't even have a billiard room." Meiklejohn commented.

Hamish was scooping up some more ice cream as he heard a groan beside him, before the Major pushed him aside as he staggered to the sink spewing back up the ice cream. Meiklejohn just smiled gleefully.

"There, i told you you'd be sick." Meiklejohn told the Major.

The bell was still ringing, Bruce getting impatient. Finally, Hamish opened to the door to his annoyed boss.

"Where have you been, lad?" Bruce asked him.

"Sorry, sir. I was just er... Digesting evidence at the rear of the property. To the left." Hamish replied.

Bruce and Cronk walked past him and turned left. Hamish placed a hand on his stomach, he was regretting eating that much ice cream now. Bruce and Cronk stared at the broken display cabinet which now had two ice cream tubs with spoons in them on one of the shelves. Hamish stood behind them hoping it was convincing to them. Bruce and Cronk exchanged a look and a smile.

"What does this say to you, Macbeth?" Bruce asked still looking at the ice cream tubs.

"Italian, sir?" Hamish played clueless.

"For God's sake, man, do you no' read your bulletins?" Bruce sounded annoyed.

"Er, maybe i've missed one or two." Hamish replied a little sheepish to keep up the act.

"Exact in every detail. Two tubs of ice cream, two spoons. I think it's them." Cronk spoke to Bruce.

Bruce turned around to speak to the Major.

"When did this happen, Major?" Bruce asked him.

"Erm..." The Major started.

"I think the Major recalls hearing a noise late last night, sir. Er... The culprits will be long gone, i'm afraid." Hamish interrupted him.

"Major Maclean, you were the victim of the most wanted gang of thieves in Scotland. The gang the gutter press call 'The Raspberry Ripple Mob'." Bruce informed him.

The Major played shock while Hamish watched as Cronk played closer attention to one of the ice cream tubs.

"I think Macbeth's wring, sir. Some of this ice cream's only just melted. I'd say they were in the vicinity." Cronk informed them.

"Excellent. This time we've got them. Cronk, i want more men. I want roadblocks. I want the whole district sealed off, hook, line and sinker." Bruce announced before they both left.

Hamish and the Major looked at one another before Hamish groaned, this meant Bruce was sticking around.

Back in the village, David Nolan was in his shop watching a regular customer go round but wasn't speaking to her like he normally did. In the end, Mary Margret spoke to Belle who was also in buying herself something for lunch.

"What shall we have?" Mary Margret asked her as she looked over the bread section.

"I think the crumpety things." Belle smiled at her.

"Then crumpety things it is." Mary Margret smiled back.

Mary walked up to the counter to pay for the few items she got. Again, David was quiet towards her. They had been having a secret relationship though what they didn't know was everyone knew they were together.

"You're very quiet Mr Nolan." Mary asked him giving him a flirty smile.

"I like my own company, thank you." David replied a bit cold.

Mary was confused as she left the store. Belle wasn't sure if to put the items back or approach David. She had never seen the pair be like this.

"I'll say this you can't get crumpets like this back when we lived in Storybrooke." Belle just didn't know what to say.

"Well at least someone appreciates what i can off." David spoke up loud enough for Mary to hear as she left.

Belle paid quickly and decided to hide in the library. Whatever was going on between Mary and David, she didn't want to be caught between the two of them arguing.

Back at the station, John had the petty cash tin open, when he heard the door open, he quickly shut it and returned the batter old blue tin into its drawer. He only just managed to shut it in time as Hamish dragged his feet through the door, his keys inside his cap as he let out a long sigh before turning to face John.

"Bruce is staying." Hamish groaned as he dropped his cap onto the coffee table, the keys thudded and jangled.

Hamish sat down in the leather armchair in from the fire beside his desk.

"Sending for reinforcements, in fact." Hamish continued.

"Aye?" John asked him.

John turned in his seat, leaning over the back of his seat to lean on the long wooden armrests of the chair Hamish was sat in, well slumped in.

"He thinks we've got The Raspberry Ripple Mob in our midst." Hamish told him, his voice tired.

"Ha, and why would he think that?" John asked him.

In the back of John's mind he was beginning to wonder what had Hamish done now to save a friend. Hamish just closed his eyes.

"Don't ask." Hamish replied wondering himself what had he done.

They were silent for a moment but Hamish broke the silence looking over at the new object in the room.

"How you getting on with the computer?" Hamish asked, still slumped down in the chair.

John stood up.

"Well, it's not exactly my forte, Hamish." John admitted as he went to clean up the boxes left behind by Cronk unpacking the computer

"Nah, i know. Mine neither." Hamish also admitted still not impressed with it before perking up, "Belle's gonna pop in, gie us a lesson tomorrow lunchtime."

"Us? I've heard your 'us' before now." John replied, annoyance in his voice as he picked up one of the boxes.

"Och, look, John, i know you're no' keen but i'm under heavy pressure through Bruce to get this admin cleared up. Bruce wants everything logged into that computer. Cross-checks... I don't know. What is it? Interfacing." Hamish raised his voice as he yanked his jacket off and threw it onto the sofa.

"Look, i come in, i clean, i answer the phone. What more do you want?" John retorted back as he grabbed some more rubbish.

"Look, John, i need help with this administration and i cannae afford to pay for two people." Hamish continued to argue as he followed John round the small room.

"Well, i can't do three jobs." John replied as he picked up Hamish jacket, cap and keys to put away.

"No, no. I know. I'm sorry. You're right. John, look... Is everything all right?" Hamish asked him feeling bad for raising his voice slightly at him.

John was quiet for a moment before answering.

"You're half my age. Do you know that?" John asked him.

"Aye." Hamish replied knowing that was obvious.

"And i clean your lavatory." John told him.

"And i'm grateful for it." Hamish replied quickly.

"And i feed your dog. You don't even feed your own dog." John replied angrily at him.

"Aye, i do!" Hamish yelled back.

They both took a deep breath to calm themselves.

"Och, John. Look, i'm sorry." Hamish replied calmer as he placed a hand on John's elbow.

John pulled his hand away and walked away hanging up Hamish's things before leaving and heading home himself. Hamish rubbed a hand over his tired face before flopping down onto the sofa, groaning as his stomach reminded him it was full of ice cream. He ignored it for as long as he could before knowing he was going to sick himself. Emptying his stomach, he shuffled back to the sofa and curled up feeling horrible and just wanting to sleep the rest of the day. The fire crackled and he lay there watching the flames dance before nodding off. Tomorrow Bruce's reinforcements would arrive.


	9. The Big Freeze Part 4

In the morning, police flooded into Lochdubh. The marked vehicles already created roadblocks. Hamish just wasn't in the mood for all of this. He liked his peace and quiet, not Bruce stomping around turning his village upside down. The mass influx of police had the village in hysterics. People flooded into Nolan's shop for car tax, mot's and every other legal document they needed in case they were asked. Hamish was outside the shop watching as a police range rover was coming towards the small beach front car park across from the Stag. It was pulling what looked like a cross between a caravan and a portacabin. POLICE ENQUIRY UNIT was written along the side with police markings, white with a single red band. Bruce approached him as they watched it drive past them.

"Completely kitted out mobile incident room. Phone, fax, computers, satellite..." Bruce began before being interrupted.

Robin and Lachlan were walking past after getting what documents they could from David.

"Do you think they get the Adult Channel?" Lachlan said to Robin.

Robin chuckled as they walked past ignoring the DI's irritated look.

"I'm just away to take a full statement from Major Maclean, sir." Hamish told him.

"Excellent. Away you go. Every detail you can get to feed into the system." Bruce applauded him.

"Sir." Hamish said as he dismissed himself and walked away to his land rover.

At the Major's mansion, police swamped the place gathering evidence. The Major was chatting away to a man in a suit when Hamish arrived.

"Ah! Er... Constable Macbeth, this is Mr er..." The Major began.

"Markwell. Abercrombie & Markwell. Loss adjusters. Just been helping the Major with his insurance claim." The man in the suit filled in as he handed Hamish a business card.

"Hamish Macbeth, Lochdubh Police. You got here very quickly." Hamish replied.

"Happily I was in the area. Er, perhaps you could help me with a crime reference number in due course." Markwell asked.

"Yeah, aye, sure." Hamish nodded knowing it was part of insurers claim paperwork.

"Thank you. Right, Major, I'll say goodbye." Markwell smiled and shock both mens hands before getting into his car.

The Major thanked him. Hamish and the Major shared a look and the Major could tell Hamish wasn't happy about this. They walked away from all the police and out of ear shot.

"I don't believe this. Why are you claiming the insurance?" Hamish asked, his brow furrowed.

He really wanted this all to go away, his head was pounding from yesterday and was only getting worse as time went on.

"I couldn't tell him the truth, could I?" The Major replied.

"I should have left you to get caught." Hamish told him, before thinking of something, "Does Alex know about this?"

"No." The Major replied.

"But she knows there's money problems?" Hamish asked him.

When the Major didn't reply he knew why the Major had done what he had done.

"You've stopped paying her that allowance. Och, Major, you're gonna have to tell her, at least about the debts." Hamish replied firmly.

"I know, Hamish. I know. I... We don't inherit the land from our parents. We... We borrow it from our children. I... I've let her down. The estate. I... I can't tell her." The Major pleaded.

Both Hamish and the Major went inside and he got his statement, before Hamish could leave, they heard officer talking about getting fingerprints. Hamish grabbed the Major by the arm as they retreated into the Major's study away from them all. Hamish shut the door behind him, thumbing behind him.

"We need to get rid of them. Before they tumble to us." Hamish told the Major.

"So what's the plan?" The Major asked.

"I don't know. I don't... Hang on. I tell you I think... We stage a bungled getaway, right? Bruce finds the abandoned car with the loot still in it, he assumes the thieves dumped it, round the roadblock and away." Hamish said staring forwards, eyes wide.

The Major was nodding along staring at the same invisible spot Hamish was beside him, agreeing to the plan. They were silent for a few moments before the Major grinned.

"I'll get you the silver." As the Major walked off.

Hamish nodded before realising he couldn't take it now.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait!" Hamish practically screeched as he went after him.

After halting the Major, Hamish headed back down to where Bruce was cooped up in his fancy Mobile Unit. Hamish tried to convince him about a getaway car.

"That's the old way, Macbeth." Bruce told him.

"I just thought looking further afield, sir. For a getaway car maybe." Hamish replied as if that was what the next step in their investigation was.

"In the old days, aye, we'd be searching for the evidence but nowadays it's all psychological profiling." Bruce replied as he looked at one of the boards covered in photos of the crime scene, "What do we know about these characters? We've got to get behind them, know their hopes, their fears, where they go, what they do. One thing we do know, we know what they eat. Cronk."

"Yes, sir." Cronk replied immediately.

Hamish was reminded of why he didn't want to be promoted. He didn't want to be like Bruce and Cronk. They were so sure of themselves they paraded around like they were the best and they were right. Hamish wasn't like that, and he couldn't be like that to his friends, so he kept himself as the just managing policeman so he wouldn't get promoted and trying to give his bosses no reason to remove him from Lochdubh.

"Send for ice cream. A lot of ice cream." Bruce told the DS.

"Yes, sir. Raspberry ripple?" Cronk confirmed.

"Aye, and inform the Lochdubh Hotel that we'll be asking for their cooperation." Bruce told him.

DS Cronk bundled his way out of the office like the loyal puppy he was to do as he was asked. Hamish waited till he wasn't being looked at and just raised his eyebrows, oh he had no idea what Bruce had just asked of the local people, but he did. A couple of hours later and most of the village was in the Stag for lunch. Lachlan went up to the bar.

"Ah, another dark rum and pep, Robin, please." Lachlan ordered, his son was beside him.

Robin nodded as he waited for him to down the remains of his glass before topping up with his order.

"What's that on your menu today? Raspberry ripple ice cream. It's lovely. We'll have a couple of dollops of that." Lachlan added to his order.

"Coming right up, Lachlan." Robin smiled at him.

Behind Lachlan, sat on one of the tables was Bruce and Cronk. They had been sat there listening in to everyone who was ordering it.

"Er, dad, I don't like ice cream." Lachie Jr spoke up.

"Yes, you do, son." Lachlan told him firmly.

"No, I don't." Lachie insisted.

"Yes, you do." Lachlan was more firmer and quieter as he turned round and walked over to the jukebox.

The pub was suddenly filled with the sound of clattering cutlery against glass. Bruce and Cronk peered round to the source of the sound and noticed everyone who was in the pub was eating a bowl of raspberry ripple ice cream. Regina walked round from the bar with a tray with Lachlan's order on and placed them at the bar near Lachie.

"There you are." Regina told them.

"Thank you, Regina." Lachlan told her as he put a coin into the jukebox.

Lachlan browsed through the selection. Cronk and Bruce were not amused by the people in the pub so they got up to leave. The coins in the jukebox clunk as Lachlan makes his selection. The two officers turn round give a disapproving look just as the music cuts in. The theme from the Walls ice cream advert, causing the whole pub to laugh and the two officers to leave quickly.

Over at the station, John is quickly putting away the petty cash tin as Hamish walked round the corner. He'd stopped for a quick break and was putting his dress jacket back on, his chipped mug in one hand with the remains of his tea. Half a cigarette between his lips as his shrugged the jacket on, before taking a drag and grabbing the cig with his other hand.

"John, can you do me a wee favour?" Hamish asked him.

John was putting on his coat and black beret hat.

"Aye, surely." John replied to him.

"See that old car outside your place..." Hamish inquired.

"Aye, the Lada." John confirmed.

"The Lada, aye. Can I borrow it for a couple of days?" Hamish asked.

"Why?" John asked, he was still miffed with Hamish from yesterday.

Hamish let out a deep sigh.

"Well, I need Bruce to think the Mob used it as a getaway car." Hamish replied.

"Why?" John asked him, he knew Hamish was up to something and he was sure it was nothing good.

"So that he thinks they got away." Hamish replied smugly.

"Then he goes away." John said afterwards seeing where Hamish was going with that thought.

"Absolutely, so stolen yesterday, OK?" Hamish confirmed, winking and clicking his tongue at him.

He turned around and took a swig of his tea before setting his mug down and looking for an ash tray. John was smiling, Hamish was definitely up to something and he wanted to know.

"What are you up to, Hamish?" John asked still smiling.

John's smile dropped when Hamish didn't want to share.

"Well... It's probably best if I don't involve you any more than I have to, John, really." Hamish told him stubbing out his fag shaking his head.

"Maybe I could give you a hand." John asked.

"Well if you could help me with the admin, that would be great." Hamish replied a bit sarky.

"Listen, Hamish, this meeting with Belle..." John began.

"Oh, Belle, listen, I cannae be here." Hamish groaned, he'd forgotten to tell her.

"Neither can I." John added, his anger from yesterday returning.

"And why not?" Hamish inquired.

"I've got other things on." John told him squarely.

"Other things on? Like what?" Hamish asked him.

"Well, probably it's better if I don't involve you." John repeated his words as he walked out.

Hamish scoffed before calling after him but he had gone. Something wasn't adding up and now that he thought about it, the noise of the old tin was replaying in his mind. Confused, Hamish went over to drawer it was kept in and opened it to see the petty cash tin. Opening it, all that was left was a few pennies. All the notes were gone. Sighing, he felt hurt and betrayed, wondering why John had done this.

"Hello?" A voice called from the front door.

Hamish closed the tin and draw and turned to see Belle come in, smiling and with an arm full of books she must have grabbed from the library to help them with,

"Hi, Belle." Hamish greeted giving her a warm smile.

"Ready for your lesson?" She asked him as she set the books down on the desk.

Hamish stood in front of her, perching himself on the desk as he placed a hand on her hip looking apologetic.

"Er, well, there's a wee bit of a problem." Hamish told her.

"What's happened?" Belle asked concerned.

"John cannae be here." Hamish told her.

"That's ok, just us then." Belle smiled at him, she could help John later.

Hamish stood up straighter, both hands on her hips as he held her to him still looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I should have phoned you. It's just not a good time, what with Bruce around..." Hamish began explaining.

Hamish was expecting Belle to be angry.

"That's ok. We can do this later." Belle told him.

"Do you mind?" Hamish asked still surprised she wasn't mad at him.

"It's fine really. Can I tempt you to lunch? I didn't see you much yesterday." Belle asked him.

"I was gan out." Hamish replied.

Belle just nodded, she knew he was busy at the moment with all the extra police in the area. Hamish was also quiet. He really wanted to spend the day with her, so much was going on and he needed a little break away from it all.

"I'll see you later when this case is over?" Belle asked him.

"I'm free now." Hamish told her.

Case be damned, he was entitled to a lunch break and how he spent it was his decision. Belle smiled as Hamish pulled her closer to him for a kiss. It was a while later and Hamish had propped himself up in bed, Belle was snuggled against his side. This why he didn't want Bruce around. He missed the freedom he had to do his job and socialise. Belle's fingers played across his chest, Hamish closed his eyes.

"I could stay here forever." Belle commented.

Hamish hummed in agreement.

"I always wanted to travel, but now I think I've found a place I can belong in." Belle spoke up.

"Then stay here in Lochdubh. Just make sure it is the place for you." Hamish replied to her.

"Oh come on, Hamish." Belle tried to tease him.

"What?" Hamish asked.

"You're not very good at this." Belle replied looking up at him.

"Good at what?" Hamish asked, he didn't recall her complaining about anything.

"Just say what you want. You communicate directly enough with your body." Belle continued as she tickled his stomach threading to go lower.

Hamish chuckled but stopped her hand from going too far for the moment.

"Yeah, well, you work with books." Hamish joked back, his voice a little higher pitch then normal.

"And you're not very good with words. What can't you say how you feel?" Belle asked him.

It was something that she had noticed with Hamish. He never said that he loved her, but he sure could show her it. Now she wanted to see if he could say it but he laid there silent.

"You're the strong, silent type." Belle finally spoke seeing he was uneasy about this conversation.

Leaning up she kissed him, Hamish looked at her before returning the kiss, deepening it, pushing her onto her back. Belle knew he really did love her, she just liked hearing it. 

In the evening, Hamish was alone, Belle had a library to sort out after spending most of the afternoon with Hamish. Bruce was still conducting his investigation. Hamish had told him he was going to carry on with his regular patrols of the area but had instead been hiding in the station. The petty cash money was bothering him, so he grabbed his coat and went over to the caravan site. Hamish saw a light on in John's caravan so knocked on the door calling him.

"Oh, Hamish, come on in." John replied.

Hamish stepped in, he had grabbed his slightly worn dark brown leather jacket, it wasn't too cold of a night considering it was winter. Pale blue jeans and a dark blue shirt with his dark brown leather cowboy boots finished his look.

"Hi." John greeted him.

"Hi." Hamish returned as he sat down.

"Aye, is it the Lada?" John asked him remembering he had been asked about earlier.

"Er, no." Hamish said before clearing his throat.

They were silent for a moment as Hamish rubbed his hands together nervously.

"I think we should talk." Hamish finally spoke up.

"Uh-huh." John mumbled for him to continue.

"Can you no' tell me what the problem is?" Hamish asked him.

"You've a problem wi' me, Hamish. I've no problem with you." John replied.

"I thought we were friends." Hamish asked him.

"We are." John replied wondering what Hamish was asking him about.

"Why don't you talk to me?" Hamish asked him.

John let out a sigh trying to figure out how to answer it.

"Look, erm, what I said before, I really do need some help with this administration. I mean, it's no' a lot. Once the backlog's cleared with this computer, it shouldnae be much." Hamish continued.

"I can't do it." John replied quietly but firm.

"You're no' giving me a lot of choice here, John. And... And I know about the petty cash. I know about the petty cash. I cannot believe you would do that to me. Why?" Hamish sounded so hurt and betrayed.

John just looked at him, wanting to tell him.

"I mean, how come you couldn't even put an IOU or something?" Hamish asked.

John looked away, still quiet.

"Right. I don't think you should come back to the station. I'll make up the money." Hamish closed his eyes as he looked down.

"I'll repay it." John replied.

"I'll make it up." Hamish insisted.

"I'll repay it, damn you!" John yelled at him.

Hamish looked away more confused about all of this then getting the answers.

"I'd best get back and feed Jock." Hamish said eventually as he stood to leave.

"Do you still want the Lada?" John asked him.

"No, it's probably best if I don't..." Hamish started staring at the floor.

"Involve me?" John finished.

Hamish nodded. John handed over his keys for the station. Hamish reluctantly took them, holding them tight, pushing one of the keys into his hand causing pain as if to wake him from this dream.

"I've let you down." John spoke quietly to Hamish.

Suddenly the door opened and a young boy with dark red hair from the caravan site was at the door,my is fingers shaped into a gun.

"Pow-pow-pow! You two are dead! Got to die this time." The young lad same to them.

"I'm sorry, John." Hamish said as he left the caravan and went home. 

John could only watch his oldest friend walk away hurt.

"You never die any more, TV John." The young lad, Danny, said to him.

On the other side of the village at the Maclean house, the phone rang. The Major answered it and listened to the caller before putting the phone down clearly afraid before getting up and heading out.

The young boy was sat in John's caravan, playing with the shark key fob.

"What did you do when there was a tidal wave?" Danny asked him.

Danny would always ask John about his previous job working on oil tankers. John didn't mind sharing his stories.

"Oh, there were a few big waves but never a tidal wave." John answered.

"Did you watch TV? Is that why you're called TV John?" Danny asked.

John chuckled, it wasn't the reason he was called TV John, in fact it was because he was the first person in Lochdubh to own a TV but still, if that's what the boy wanted to hear.

"Yes, I watch too much TV. That's why I'm called TV John." John smiled at the boy, "Ah, but there wasn't TV on the oil tankers, not in the old days. Just weeks and weeks of sea. But we had radio then. And the other sailors, Danny, well, they read a lot of books."

"But you didn't?" Danny asked.

"No." John replied. 

"Because you're the captain?" Danny asked him.

"No. I didn't stay on the tankers long enough to become a captain." John replied.

"Why not? I would be captain." Danny replied.

John smiled, the young boy would probably make it to being a captain at a young age if he wanted to do the job.

"Because sometimes you have to move on." John replied, thinking about it.

"Where to?" Danny asked him.

John thought for a moment on how to reply so he might understand.

"Well... You and me, we live in caravans, don't we? So we can move to different places if we want to, if things don't work out. Well, now, some people, well, they can stay in one place but others just to keep moving."

"Danny! Danny!" His mother was calling for outside.

"Why do they?" Danny asked ignoring his mothers calls.

"Well, it's like the shark. The shark has to keep moving, because if he stops, he can't breathe. So he just to keep on swimming." John replied.

"Danny! Danny! Bedtime!" His mother called once more.

"Off you go home now, Danny." John told him not wanting to have an angry mother on his door.

Danny left, leaving the shark key fob behind. John sat there as he looked around him thinking about what to do. Over at the police station, Hamish was trying to feed Jock. He placed the bowl down and Jock got up and turned away. Hamish picked up the bowl and moved it. Jock grumbled before walking away not interested.

"Come on." Hamish said to him.

Jock just wasn't interested. Hamish just put the bowl down figuring when he was really hungry he'd eat it regardless. Without warning, the Major burst into his home.

"Hamish! I'm in trouble!" The Major yelled.

"What?" Hamish was concerned.

"I had a telephone call. I picked up the phone and the voice said, 'I know what you've done.'" The Major explained.

"Oh, God." Hamish was worried now.

"'I know what you've done. Give me the goodies and I'll keep quiet'." The Major continued.

"Oh. God!" Hamish just couldn't believe it.

His day was getting worse and if this person knew what the Major had done it meant they also knew what he had done. He could feel his headache returning.

"What am I going to do?" The Major asked.

Hamish didn't know what to say, he rubbed a hand over his mouth, pinching his nose. He was just glad Belle wasn't here to hear all this.

"Why don't you give them the stuff?" Hamish finally asked.

"What my silver!" The Major yelled.

"Well you don't understand, we're both gonna go to jail here!" Hamish was in a panic.

"Hamish, I'm sorry. This is a mess." The Major apologised. 

"Did he name a place?" Hamish asked.

"Yeah. Glenradach, 9:30 in the morning." The Major told him.

"Right. Right." Hamish was trying to think it over of what they were going to do. "I suggest you leave before somebody sees you here."

"Will you be there?" The Major asked scared.

"Aye, I'll be there." Hamish replied.

The Major left leaving him on his own. Hamish cursed loudly as he rubbed his hands through his hair and over his face. He was in so much trouble if this got out. He just didn't know what to do and to top it off he didn't have John beside him either. Hamish just groaned as his headache got worse. This was proving to be the worse day of his life right.


	10. The Big Freeze Part 5

It was still night time in Lochdubh, David was making his way over to Mary's cottage. He thought he was being followed but every time he looked back, there was nobody there. Knocking on the door, he waited for an answer, he felt wrong for being short with her earlier. He needed to know the truth, did she want him or someone else. Mary answered the door and seeing David stood there she didn't know if to be happy or angry at him. Considering how late in the evening it was, she granted him entrance. David walked nervously into the cottage until he was stood in her lounge. Being he was so tall he always felt like he had to bend slightly to fit into it but he hadn't once banged his head on the ceiling stood up.

"Listen i just want to say i'm happy for you." David told her, mainly staring at his feet.

"Okay?" Mary was confused as to what was going on herself.

"Is he treating you right?" David asked still not looking up, afraid he had failed her some way.

"Who?" Mary asked still confused.

"John, TV John. I saw him coming here most nights." David admitted.

Now it made sense, though it only made Mary laugh out loud as he had guessed wrong.

"There is nothing going on between John and I. Let me explain." Mary replied.

She made them a cup of coffee each as she sat down and explained everything to David. Afterwards, David, felt like a fool for thinking what he did. They had both laughed and went to sit in her bedroom as if nothing had gone wrong between them. David had found a tub if ice cream in her freezer for them to share, the raspberry ripple kind. They had both taken a spoonful of the dessert and went to feed each other their spoons when Mary had the feeling they were being watched. She turned towards her window and saw Bruce, Cronk and about four other policeman stood gawping into her window. Annoyed she grabbed the tub of ice cream and threw it at her window. The ice cream exploded on contact, luckily it didn't shatter the glass, as ice cream covered the window. David didn't know how to react to the outburst so stuffed the remaining ice cream on his spoon in his mouth and backed away slowly.

In the morning, Hamish was feeling groggy. He'd barely slept from the night before. Over at Mary's house, John knocked on the door but got no answer. When he went to leave he saw Belle approaching.

"Morning, John." Belle smiled at him.

"Morning." John replied smiling back.

It always amazed him how much Belle seemed happy no matter the time of day.

"Is Mary not in?" Belle asked.

"No." John replied looking back at the unanswered door.

"Oh. It's Saturday morning and we had arranged to meet up for tea and coffee. Oh, well. Pop back later then." Belle replied as she went to leave.

"Miss Belle." John called her.

Belle turned back round. It was rare anyone ever called her like that. When she looked at John she could see something was troubling him greatly.

"Could you help me with a letter?" John asked her.

"A letter? Sure." Belle replied happy to help.

"It's for Hamish." John replied.

Belle grew worried, she had sensed someone was off in the station for the last few days and just put it down to top brass being in the village.

Over at the station, Hamish was looking at the big duffle bags of silver hidden in his home. One stupid mistake and it had caused so much trouble. His front door opened and closed sharply, making him stand and shut the cupboard door. He saw Belle storming at him looking very cross. He had barely seen her the last few days, but he didn't think it would create this sort of reaction from her.

"You ok?" Hamish asked her.

"You know people really do care about you, and you just push them away. Am I next?" Belle yelled at him waving an eve lope in front of him.

Hamish was confused. Belle, seeing he wasn't going to take the envelope she ripped it open to read it.

"Dear Hamish. I'm so sorry about the money. I needed it to pay Mary who was giving me lessons. Reading lessons. I never learned. I always managed before. I never thought I was going to be found out, I moved on. This time I wanted to stay. But you needed help with your admin and the computer was coming, so I started seeing Mary. I hoped u could learn in time but you can't teach an old dog new tricks, so that's me. That's why I didn't put in an IOU in the tin. I'm sorry I let you down. I'll send the money when I can. Godspeed till we meet again, if not this life, then in the next. Your friend, TV John." Belle read out, "He even wanted to sign it himself."

Hamish took the letter and just felt even worse than during the night. John was trying to tell him all along and he just didn't listen to him. Hamish realised he had let John down.

"Why didn't he say anything? Did he say where he was going? Did you see which way he went?" Hamish asked her, he was guilt ridden.

"I came straight to you." Belle told him.

Her angry voice was gone when she saw how upset he was about finding out John's secret. Hamish really didn't know, and had obviously acted so harshly towards him, not knowing the reason why.

"Oh, John." Hamish said to the air as he turned to leave, tears in his eyes.

Hamish had to find John just he also needed to meet up with the Major. Hamish headed down to the mobile unit. Walking in he saw Mary and David being interviewed as suspects. Hamish grinned inwardly at seeing them. If the village didn't know about them being an item this was sure to get the gossip train rolling.

"Excuse me, sir." Hamish said.

"Interview terminated due to an interruption by PC Hamish Macbeth." Bruce yelled towards the tape recorder, clearly angry at it.

Cronk was fiddling with it so he guessed technology had failed.

"Sorry, sir, but I'd like to recommend all possible haste in the apprehension of TV John McIver." Hamish requested.

"Your TV John?" Bruce asked.

Hamish resisted rolling his eyes at that. Who else would have a nickname like TV John?

"Yes, sir. He was seen leaving Lochdubh this morning under suspicious circumstances. He's pulling his trailer in a cream Lada." Hamish reported.

"He was spotted going into suspect Blanchard's house at night, apparently." Cronk spoke up.

"Suspect Blanchard's house? Why didn't you say?" Hamish inquired trying to make man look stupid for not reporting evidence.

"I... I thought." Cronk stuttered.

"Leave this to me, Macbeth." Bruce interrupted before turning to Cronk, "Contact the roadblocks. Find out which way he went."

Once they had both left the office, Hamish nodded at the couple to go. Outside, Bruce and Cronk were in one of the black unmarked Ford Escorts. Other policemen filled into the other unmarked Ford Escorts.

"Music and lights, please." Bruce commanded into the radio.

Sirens blared as the passenger officer placed the flashing blue light onto the roof. Hamish was in his Land Rover watching them. Bruce led the chase as the others pulled away one by one into a line behind him, synchronised. Hamish followed them before turning off up past the Stag Bar. The unmarked police charged through the village heading out of the village and onto a narrow winding hill road. They past the father and son still repairing the lengthy fence.

"Music and lights." The father said as he hammered a nail into a new fence post.

"Aye." His son replied, holding the wooden post.

Ahead of the police cars was John in the Lada, he could hear the sirens and saw the flashing lights behind him catching up.

"You think I mind being in your way? I've been in the way all my life. You can wait." John muttered as he continued to crawl up the winding hill road.

The road was too narrow for anyone to pass him. As he continued on his trek he caught up to a man from the next village pushing his bike up the hill. John slowed down to chat to him out the window ignoring the sirens and horns behind him.

"The police are always in a rush." The man told John.

"Aye, right enough." John replied.

"They'll never die in their beds." The man continued.

"Aye, your right there." John replied waving him goodbye as he continued on his way.

In the lead car, Bruce was getting annoyed.

"Can we no' cut him off?" Bruce asked.

"This is the only road north." Cronk replied looking at the map.

"Get out!" Bruce commanded.

"Sir?" Cronk asked wondering if he had right.

"Get out. You can run quicker than this." Bruce told him.

Cronk undid his belt and opened the car door and began running ahead of the car. John had spotted him trying to grab his rear passenger door.

"Oh I don't think so." John said as he chuckled.

He dropped the car a gear and pulled away. Cronk was still running and soon saw the lead police car beside him. He jumped back in out of breath.

Over at Glenradach, the Major was waiting as Hamish lugged over two duffle bags filled with silver.

"What do we do now?" The Major asked.

"I don't know." Hamish replied looking around him as he placed the bags down.

"Thank you for coming, Major. Constable, I'm armed and dangerous. So, please, don't get any ideas. I've got evidence that would send the Major to prison for a very long time and we can't have that, can we? So... Just leave the goodies on the ground, please, then get back into your cars and drive away." A man's voice from the trees called out.

Hamish tried to pick out the direction but the trees just echoed the voice and he couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"We've no choice." Hamish said sadly to the Major.

They walked back to their vehicles and drove off. Just down the road, John turned off the road towards Glenradach, ignoring the road closed ahead sign. As soon as he turned off, the pursuing police stopped their sirens. Hamish and the Major had parked well off the road, hidden behind some thick bushes as they peered round.

"Hamish?" The Major wanted to know what he was doing.

"Know thine enemy, Major." Hamish replied.

"So you are going to stop him?" The Major asked.

"You don't get it, do you? We're as guilty as he is. We cannae touch him." Hamish replied.

They could hear a car approaching and guessed it was the real raspberry ripple mob. But then they heard more cars approaching the other way. They were sat off the road at the middle of a blind bend and Hamish knew their was going to be a collision. As the cars got closer he saw the cream Lada of John's heading straight towards the oncoming car. There was a crunch and a screech of brakes from the four police cars.

"I suggest you were never here, Major." Hamish to,d the Major.

The Major turned and ran back to his white Range Rover Discovery and drove off. Hamish ran towards the collision. John was out of his car looking at the damage of the two cars. The other man was trapped inside, his nose bloodied from the air bag going off and his seatbelt refused to release him.

"You idiot!" John yelled at him.

"Book him, Cronk!" Bruce yelled as they ran over.

John was pushed against his car as Cronk pulled his arms behind his back to handcuff him.

"No, no, no! Wait, wait, wait!" Hamish yelled as he caught up.

The steam from the engines cleared and he recognised the man as Mr Markwell.

"He's er... He's led us to our man. I should have known he was trying to tell me something but I wouldnae listen." Hamish explained.

"He was making off with his trailer." Cronk countered.

"Well exactly. The only way... The only way to get us to follow him out here. Yeah?" Hamish was grinning like a madman.

Hamish ran over to the boot of the other car and opened it. Bruce and Cronk followed him. Behind the cars and not seen by the policemen watching Macbeth, Bruce and Cronk, the Major's car slipped out behind them and drove off. In the boot of the car was the two bags of silver and a cool box full of raspberry ripple ice cream.

"There we are, sir, this is just how Mr McIver described it to me... In his vision... But I wouldnae listen to him." Hamish continued.

Mr Markwell was now out of his car.

"He was involved in it. The Major." Markwell defended himself.

"Did the Major do the Craigside job? The Achmore job? No. I don't think so. Book him, Cronk." Bruce countered back.

Markwell was arrested and shoved into the back of a police car. John was released and he shook his arm out at being held behind his back.

"I gather we owe you a debt of gratitude, Mr McIver." Bruce told him.

Hamish offered to give John a lift back as Bruce organised recovery to haul away Markwell's car for evidence and return John's property to his caravan. Hamish and John stood by his jeep over looking a lake. Hamish placed a hand on his arm, he needed to say something to him.

"John." Hamish began as he shoved his hands into his pockets hoping he would the right thing this time, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've spent a lifetime trying to cover it up. I'm illiterate. It's the one word I can spell. Illiterate. It's spelt ignorant. Unemployable." John replied.

"Is that right? Well, do you know what this spells?" Hamish asked him as he fished around in his pocket.

Pulling his ha d out of his pocket, hooked on his finger was a bunch of keys, John's keys for the station.

"This spells... Please come back. I'll do my own administration. I'll get rid of the computer, John. I'll even clean me ain toilet. Please." Hamish begged.

John grinned as he took the keys from Hamish. Hamish grinned wide as he slapped him heartedly on the chest.

"Oh, there's just one thing." Hamish added.

"What?" John asked wondering what he wanted.

"I cannae feed my own dog. He'll only take food from you." Hamish replied.

"I trained him well, didn't I?" John chuckled.

They both laughed as they continued to walk over to the jeep. John sudden reached across and clipped the back of Hamish's head.

"Ow!" Hamish yelled as he touched where he had been hit looking at the grinning John, "Aye, I deserved it."

They headed back to the station where they packed up the computer, Hamish has called it small dog problem showing a bunch of wires that looked like they had been chewed through. Bruce agreed to let him continue using the typewriter. In the village, the police were slowly disappearing from the village returning it to its usual quiet self. Belle wondered over to the station. Hamish smiled at her hoping she wasn't still mad at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hamish." John called as he left.

They said their goodbyes leaving just Belle and Hamish.

"I see you two are back to being friends." Belle commented.

She hadn't taken a seat or removed his coat yet.

"Aye." Hamish replied.

Belle smiled glad to see them working well again.

"Look, about earlier. I don't want to lose you." Hamish told her.

Belle smiled and tilted her head affectionately at him. Closing the gap she reached up and kissed him.

"Good, because I don't intend to let you go." Belle told him when they parted.

Hamish was happy, the world returned to rights and he had the rest of the evening and night with Belle.

"Oh I brought over some ice cream if that's ok for dessert." Belle remembered as she opened the lid.

The smell of raspberry ripple ice cream hit his nose and his stomach churned remembering he had pretty eaten a whole tub in a very short space of time. Hamish heaved before running away with a confused Belle behind him.


	11. Christmas '16

Winter had come to Lochdubh, being so close to the Highlands and in Northern Western coast of Scotland, snow was a common sight. The roads were so remote people stayed in, only going out if they needed to and even then by foot. Despite the cold outside, inside was very warm, especially when cuddled up next to a native to the area.

Belle could only smile as stretched out beside him before curling back into him. The Scot shuffled in his sleep, pulling her closer against him with a deep sigh of contentment. Hamish looked so peaceful when he slept. Belle knew that John was in the house, Hamish had already offered him the spare room upstairs if he found his caravan too cold.

From the lounge, Belle could hear the jingling of bells and tiny feet running towards them. Without warning the source of the ringing and feet burst into room and leapt on the bed full of energy and demanding they get up. Hamish grumbled as he tightened his grip onto Belle to convince her to stay in bed, but Belle just chuckled as she struggled to climb out of bed, dragging him along for a bit before he let go and covered himself up with all the duvet. Belle just tutted at him as she got changed before trying to prize the duvet off him.

"Come on, up." Belle told him.

Hamish grumbled but eventually crawled his way out from under the covers and changed and followed Belle into the lounge. John was waiting and had a brew ready for them all.

"Merry Christmas Belle, Hamish." John greeted smiling.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Belle replied, extra smiles.

Belle loved this time of year. Storybrooke had some beautiful winters during its time, but something about the Scottish scenery in the snow and this village just seemed so magical.

"Merry Christmas." Hamish greeted them all.

John sat in the single seated chair while Belle and Hamish shared the sofa. The room was warm from the fire John already set. The tree lights were on and underneath was a few presents. No one had gone overboard to each other. Hamish took a sip of his tea before realising the one who had woken them up wasn't around. There was a rustle and a jangle of bells and out popped Jock from under the tree, a present in his mouth. Hamish went to grab it but Jock backed up and bit down in the present. In amongst the rustle of paper there was a squeak, causing Jock to tilt his head and bite again causing another squeak. Jock jumped fully out of present pile and ran round the room with the present high in the air squeaking away.

"Well good thing thats for you." Hamish chuckled.

Jock just gave him a look, squeaked the toy before turning away and lying down to open it.

"I take it Jock got you up alright." John smirked.

Hamish just gave a weak smile, he wasn't a morning person. They opened their presents, laughing at joke ones like John had of wrapping up Hamish's uniform. Hamish wanted to know how Belle had gotten hold of a signed copy of the latest Chuck Sattler western. Hamish had gotten her a lovely necklace with a few diamonds. Belle hadn't expected it and from the look on John's face she knew Hamish was serious about them. John was given a bottle of booze he liked and a new scarf. Belle had heard him saying his was getting old and falling apart.

After breakfast they decided to go outside. Opening the door, it was white outside from last nights snow fall. Belle just took in the scenery around her of the coast and Scottish Highlands covered in snow. Storybrooke had some beautiful winters but nothing compared to the sight before her. This just gave the place a magical feel to it. Jock barked and did a running jump out the door. A soft crunch of snow as he landed and all but disappeared. The only indication of where he was was the ever growing Westie size tunnel in the snow and just the tips of his ears above the snow level.

"This is deep." Hamish commented watching his dog create a snow maze it would seem.

"I can barely see Jock." Belle commented.

"Thats how I know its deep. If its Jocks height then its deep, taller than Jock and we're snowed in." Hamish commented.

He took her hand and guided her through the snow and past the station to the large green behind the house. A tree in the middle. The snow crunched underfoot and Belle just giggled causing Hamish to pause. Belle bent down quickly and launched a quick snowball at him. Hamish laughed as he bent down and returned fire. Belle dodged it easily as she knocked into him, knocking him to the ground as she ran for the tree and hid behind, making another snowball. She could hear Hamish run up to the tree as she peered round seeing which way he was moving. Hamish ran round the tree clockwise and Bella ran to the other side. Hamish looked around for her as Belle peered round and threw the snowball, catching him in the ear. Hamish gave a yelp of surprise before giving chase. It didn't take Hamish long to catch up to Belle as he pulled them both to the ground giggling. Hamish held her against him, his back to the ground until she stopped wriggling in his arms. When the giggling died down and they both were staring into each others eyes, Belle leaned down to kiss him. Hamish had a grin on his face as he shoved snow down the back of her neck.

Belle shrieked at the sudden coldness, wriggling around until she fell off of Hamish. Hamish chuckled as he held her down gently.

"Pay back." Hamish chuckled before pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah but now I have snow falling down my back and its cold and wet." Belle whined at him.

"Well I'm sure I can fix that for you." Hamish replied flirting.

Belle wasn't falling for it.

"Yes you can. A nice cup of hot chocolate and a warm bath for myself." Belle grinned.

Hamish hadn't expected that reply so he stood there confused, gawping like a fish. Belle stood up on tip toes and kissed him, breaking him out of his confused spell.

"If I'm still cold after that, then we can try your method." Belle flirted.

Hamish just grinned before ducking down and grabbing her waist, hoisting her over his shoulder and making a beeline for the house. Belle screamed and squealed and giggled and squealed some more. Once at the house he put her down and looked at the garden for Jock. The garden had been turned into a childish squiggle in the snow, no sign of Jock. Hamish was sure he was looking right at the white dog but he was lying still.

"Jock." Hamish called for him.

After a while, in a patch of untouched snow, Jocks head burst up through. It must have been a deep patch and he had tunnelled his way under. Hamish went to other to grab him but Jock barked as he stepped into untouched snow. Hamish placed another foot into the untouched snow and Jock once again barked and growled at his master. Belle chuckled at them both. Hamish sighed and stepped on the path made my Jock and he noticed Jock didn't bark or growl. He went to place a boot into the untouched snow and got a growl. Hamish got the idea, stepping only on the touched snow he got closer to Jock and picked him up and started giggling. Jocks fur was covered in clumps of snow which looked like golf balls.

"Oh Jock." Hamish chuckled at him.

Belle laughed as well as Hamish carried him to the door. Belle went inside to make another cup of tea while Hamish sat at the front door with Jock between his legs as he slowly got rid of snow clumps in his fur. It took a while and Hamish could barely feel his hands afterwards even through the thick gloves he wore. Going inside he towelled Jock down and as Jock left he gave a shake before trotting off towards the fire. Belle greeted him as he took off his coat with a warm mug of tea in his chipped mug making him smile. It was silly to think that something so small could mean so much to them.

Walking through to the lounge, Hamish paused to let Belle through the door first but she insisted he go first. John's cough of attention made them look at him as he pointed to something above them. Looking up they saw they were stood underneath a bunch of Mistletoe. Belle bit her lower lip looking at him.

"It wasn't me, its not in the bedroom." Hamish shrugged jokingly.

Belle didn't care, licking her lips she reached up and kissed him on the lips. Hamish slipped his arms round her waist as he returned the kiss. They stood there for ages, not noticing Jock stood at their feet. John sneaked up and picked up the dog with ease, giving the couple no warning.

"Jocks turn!" John called as he held Jock close to their faces.

Jock started licking Hamish's face as he squealed m. Belle laughed as she backed away from the onslaught. Hamish made the mistake to turn and face John to get him to stop. Jock licked him across the mouth and Hamish turned away wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. John put Jock down as he laughed.

"Oh i'm definitely not kissing that mouth now." Belle chuckled.

Hamish paused his cleaning and slowly turned his head towards her, his grin growing with every slow second.

"Don't you dare!" Belle warned him.

The grin grow into a half toothy smile and she knew that was her last warning. She turned to flee but the station house wasn't built for running through, Belle kept getting caught up on the various police equipment hanging off the walls. Hamish caught up to her in moments, pinning against a wall from behind, growling and making funny noises pretending to bite her neck.

"Get off me!" Belle screamed as his hands held her tickling her.

Hamish chuckled against her before licking her neck. Belle just wriggled trying to get away. Jock was yapping behind him. Either defending Belle or wanting to join in on the game. Hamish tickled her till she was on the floor level with Jock who reached forward to give her a kiss as well. Belle screamed but that didn't stop the cheeky pup from giving her lick on the cheek. Everyone was giggling as Belle managed to break free of Hamish and bolted away only to find herself in the dead end of Hamish's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John chuckles watching them close the door behind them before turning towards you.
> 
> "Merry Christmas everyone." John tells you with a smile.
> 
> Hamish and Belle come back out though breathless from running around and giggling they both look at you with big smiles on their faces.
> 
> "Merry Christmas from Storybrooke!" Belle yells at you.
> 
> Hamish mockingly covers his ear at her scream before giving a wink.
> 
> "And Merry Christmas from Lochdubh." Hamish tells you.
> 
> Hamish then bends down to pick up Jock and offers Jock's muzzle towards you.
> 
> "And I think this wee puppy would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas as well." Hamish continues.
> 
> Jock gives a happy bark, his tail wagging before licking your screen.
> 
> "And from me the writer, Wolfca, i wish all of you my readers and friends who I've made through the years from writing fanfics, I hope you all have a very Happy Christmas and we'll see you again in the New Year!" I speak to you before waving to you.


	12. Happy New Year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone. Lets hope 2017 is a better year
> 
> Obviously this story is set in Hamish Macbeth time of 1995 onwards so the horrible events and so many deaths of 2016 haven't dampened them to enjoy the New Year celebrations

The Stag Bar was full of all the people as they gathered to welcome in the new year. For some it was more about seeing if they can get drunk before the clock strikes. The year in Lochdubh hadn’t been all that bad. They had welcomed in people from Storybrooke. Hamish felt his life was picking up. Out of the new residents, he had found the new librarian to be interesting and a relationship had sparked between them. It had only been a few months but they had clicked instantly. Even John and Jock had accepted her presence in the station. John was always the only one who could feed Jock his dinner but Hamish had noticed that Belle had also managed to feed him and Jock happily ate the food she offered. Hamish stepped up to the bar to order a drink. It had taken some time to get use to the new bar owners, Regina and Robin after Barney and Agnes left to travel and work on their relationship. Similarly, Rory and Esme left for their relationship and also Rory was wanting to expand his business and as much as Esme loved the small village school, she always wanted to try a much larger school. 

Hamish paid for his drinks and headed back to his table where Belle was waiting with Jock sat beside her. Smiling he placed the drinks down and took a seat beside her, he wrapped an arm round her shoulders as she tucked herself into his embrace. Hamish sipped at his pint as he looked over the rest of the room. New faces mixed with the usual crowd he had grown use to over the years. He spotted the Major and his best friend TV John laughing about something by the bar. The new school teacher and shop keeper Mary Margret and David Nolan trying to be discreet about their relationship but it wasn’t working. Since the Raspberry Ripple Mob case, everyone had heard how the two had been arrested and it didn’t take long for the rest of the village to figure out what had happened prior to being questioned. Tucked into a booth was another new arrival to the village. The ‘pirate’ Killian Jones who worked down at the docks and often sailed out to ‘acquire’ items. There was also the girl Emma Swan and her young son Henry. She was something of a mystery to Hamish. From what he could gather, she moved from place to place, never really settling down for long periods but he never knew why. Propping up the bar was another dock worker, a short stocky man with a grumpy attitude by the name of Leroy. He seemed to be keeping Robin busy pouring pints. Hamish could drink a fair amount but he had to admit the man could certainly beat him without even trying.

No one was really paying attention to him as he sat there absently stroking Belle’s arm thinking about the next year. Hamish wondered what was to come for himself and those around him. All he could hope for was another good year. Another year that they were alive and well. A year spent with Belle beside him the whole way. In truth, Hamish had no idea where his relationship with Belle was going to lead. Would this be the year he would propose to her? Or some years to come? He knew it was still early days in their relationship, but with the approaching New Year it had him wondering all the same. Belle must have picked up he was deep in thought as she nuzzled his neck to get his attention.

“You okay?” Belle asked him.

“Always.” Hamish replied to her with a smile.

Everyone was cheering as they rushed outside to watch the fireworks display that the Lachlan’s had set up on the beach. Hamish and Belle were last to follow, Jock was nervous of fireworks. Loud bangs and dogs didn’t mix well. Hamish and Belle climbed into the police Land Rover as Hamish drove them up and out of the village and higher into the hills behind Lochdubh. Hamish did this every time there was a display which was only a few fireworks at this time and Fireworks night. Jock got comfy in the back of the Land Rover while Hamish and Belle looked over the village and the bay. It was quiet up here as they waited for the inevitable countdown. They watched the vehicles clock on the dash as it final struck midnight.

“Happy New Year Belle.” Hamish beamed at her.

“Happy New Year to you too Hamish.” Belle replied smiling at him.

Hamish just stared at her for a few breaths before closing the gap for a passionate kiss as the night sky was lit up in flashes of greens, yellows, reds and blues. The colours flickers and danced over their faces but neither noticed as they were too engrossed in each other with promises of love uttered between breaths. Once the fireworks had died down they headed back to the station for their own fireworks display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its only a short chapter. My mind has been busy working out the next chapter which you can find a trailer for on my tumblr page (wolfca-lochdubh.tumblr.com) called 'The Hunted Rose' coming next week.
> 
> Also been busy plugging away at a new story idea, this time for Rushbelle. Again the 'concept' trailer for this is also on my blog
> 
> Onwards to 2017's adventures


	13. The Hunted Rose Part 1

Winter was losing its hold on the Highlands, retreating north for the next couple of seasons. Scotland never fully lets go of its grip of the cold weather, long rainy seasons follow as the Highlands battle the weather to conquer their peaks and drive away the snow. Sometimes the rain won. Sometimes the snow returned. Obvious to the the battle raging above them, the residents of Lochdubh were still lazying around, morning slowly waking them.

Hamish Macbeth was up early, which was unusual for him at the best of times. As he sat on the edge of his bed thinking about it, he had no reason to be up early. In fact he had reason to remain in bed for another hour or so asleep beside him. Hamish smiled as he gave her a longing look, still wondering what had he done to deserve her. Hamish leaned across to tuck a stray stand of hair out of her face, seeing her screw her face slightly as it tickled. Hamish grinned as he then processed to use his fingertip to tap her nose slightly. She smiled in her sleep as she screwed up her nose again. Seeing her reaction brought a huge smile to his face and he continued to tap her cheek beside her nose until she woke up.

"Hey." Belle whispered sleepy.

"Hey sweetheart." Hamish replied grinning.

Belle blinked a few times until she saw him clearly.

"What time is it?" Belle asked looking around for the clock thinking she was late up.

Hamish gently pushed her back down onto the bed.

"It's like 6." Hamish replied after glancing at the clock beside him.

"Why are you up so early?" Belle asked confused as she fell back against the pillow.

Hamish just shrugged, he still had no clue why he was up so early.

"Gonna dae a patrol round. I can bring lunch if ye like." Hamish offered her as an explanation.

"How about some hamburgers from the bar?" Belle asked.

"Whatever ye want." Hamish smiled at her.

Hamish kissed her and went to leave but she caught his arm.

"Hamish, seriously what's wrong?" Belle asked him.

She had only known him a few months but getting up early was a rarity for Hamish, even Jock wasn't aware his owner was awake as he was still curled up asleep at the foot of the bed, the occasional snore coming from him. Hamish gave her a half smile as he sighed before taking her hand in his much larger hand and kissing the back of her hand.

"Dinnae worry. Just an early start." Hamish told her.

Belle nodded as she leaned back into the bed. Hamish turned back round and finished tying his boots up and head out the room. He made up a flash of tea, the kettle boiling awoke Jock who came through and waited by the door, though Hamish was sure he didn't look happy to be up this early himself. Hamish got into his jeep as Jock settled himself on the seat before curling back asleep again. The jeep started with a loud rumble as Hamish drove across the slush of melted snow and ice with care. Most of the village was asleep. The only ones up were the farmers tending to their sheep or cattle. Hamish was just driving round aimlessly just trying to figure out why he had woken with a start this morning. He didn't dream often and it when he did he put it down to Doc Brown being around him. Slowly the dream ebbed into his mind as he tried to remember. It was about Belle, she was shouting his name and then an arrow flew across the sky and it went dark and silent.

Just remembering it now and Hamish could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he braked to take deep breaths and calm down. Jock perked up looking concerned at Hamish, whining at him. Hamish soon calmed down, remembering he was a police constable and this was his job. Still Hamish sat in the vehicle up on a Highlands road south of the village for a little while longer, sipping at his tea. Jock suddenly jumped onto the dash and barked at something outside. Hamish looked but couldn't see clearly enough in this still early morning. Flicking on the high beams and it illuminated a dark creature in front of him. Hamish screamed in fright at how close it was to him as Jock barked more fiercely. The creature collapsed and Hamish dared himself to step out.

"Jock stay." Hamish told his faithful companion.

Jock was trying to push past to defend his master but the door shut on him so he continued to bark inside the vehicle. Hamish walked over to the creature and soon recognised it as a large stag. It was unusual for them to let humans get this close to them without running off. The large buck let out a bellow, its antlers swinging towards Hamish as he jumped back turning his back on the stag not wanting his family jewels skewed. The bucks head hit the ground and it went silent. Hamish cautiously approached again and the buck didn't move, having given off its final bellow before dying. Hamish caught a glimpse of something stuck in its throat. He gripped it and gave a hard tug, freeing the stick that had possibly killed the animal to find it wasn't just a tree branch but an arrow.

Hamish looked around him confused. He needed to report this. This was poaching. The arrow nagged at him, he'd just had a nightmare about a blasted arrow and now he was thrown into reporting a poaching incident with an arrow in his hand. Hamish shook his head. There was nothing he could do for stag. He could wait for the poachers to claim the corpse.

Just as he thought that the police land rover suddenly blared the siren and blue lights flashing causing Hamish to jump and slide on the cold ground, landing on his back. Well bang goes that plan Hamish thought.

"Jock!" Hamish yelled as he pulled himself up to stop the dog from jumping on anymore controls as well as shut the blues and twos off.


End file.
